Clueless
by NaruGaaFan
Summary: Gaara and Naruto really don't understand how they feel for each other, they just think they are good friends. Will they figure out they love each other on their own, or will Kankuro have to give them a push in the right direction? Naru/Gaa
1. Chapter 1

Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: As much as I would love to give you guys warnings on what will be happening, I just don't know myself yet, so I can't really warn you the only thing I know for sure there will be is Yaoi, because it is awesome and if you don't like yaoi click the little back button and go away.

'_Thoughts'  
_"**Demons Talking"  
**'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 1

**Kankuro's POV**

I sighed as I stared at the sky, I missed my dog boy; it had been so long since I had last seen him. I couldn't wait to see him… I still remembered the day we got together like it was yesterday.

'_I sighed as I handed the man at the counter money. He gave me two sodas; I raised an eyebrow as I stared at them and then shrugged. The moron was too caught up in looking at his pornographic magazine to realize I only paid him for one soda, but then again I was never one to complain I grabbed both of them and began walking down the hall, I might as well go check on Kiba. There would be no harm in that just a quick pop in to see how his dog was doing; since I already knew Kiba himself doing fine, and then I'd leave. I knew I had a crush on him, but the question was did he harbor any feeling towards me._

_I walked into his room and handed him the extra soda, "How's your dog doing?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, as if he was wondering why I gave a shit. "He will be fine he just needs to rest."_

"_That's good news, right?" I asked. 'What is with all the stupid questions of course it is good news.'_

"_Yeah it is," He said. 'Quit acting so damn shy and tell him you love him Kankuro.'_

"_You are cute." I said grinning at him._

_He stared at me blankly, "Thanks…"_

"_No problem," I said.'_

And after that some things happened and I ended up fucking him. I sighed now really wasn't the time to be having a flashback, I should be worrying about my brother who seemed to have a thing for the blond named Naruto… but Gaara was cautious about getting into any relationship, even if he did realize had had a crush (loved) the blond he wouldn't say anything. Right now though it wasn't as important, because he was absolutely clueless about his love for Naruto. I was a little afraid that the blond would hurt my baby brother, but there really was nothing I could do about it, I couldn't really forbid him from seeing the blond, could I? I shook my head, I was over thinking things; I had to wait until they got together before I could worry about that stuff …that was …if they got together. Come to think of it if they didn't get together that would prevent everything from happening, but did I really have the right to keep my brother away from this kind of a relationship? No I didn't, so I guess rather than trying to prevent it I will help them as much as I can.

"Kankuro is there something wrong, you've been staring off into space for the past hour," Akira asked looking at me. Akira was the bartender and usually I would be talking to him while I drank.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about Gaara." I replied, as I stared at the beer in the mug. It was still cold, because this place was well air conditioned; people wouldn't spend time in a bar if it wasn't cool.

"What did something happen to him?" He asked looking at me. He obviously wasn't asking if Gaara was sick or had been injured, because that kind of news would spread very quickly.

"No, not really, I am just an over protective brother." I replied. It's not like I was lying to him, I was an over protective brother, I just didn't tell him what I was being over protective about. Everyone who was gay in Suna kept it a secret, because people here were very homophobic and if they found out the Kazekage was gay… Gaara would be in for some deep shit.

I set the money on the counter for the one beer I had bought, but didn't drink. I walked off, sending Akira a small smile before leaving. I got back into my room and stared at the ceiling, I figured my thoughts might be a little clearer if I got a little bit of rest, but I couldn't sleep somewhere deep inside, I had a bad feeling… it was like the calm before the storm. I didn't know how, but I had a feeling things were about to take a bad turn and get worse from there. I stared at the picture of Gaara, Temari, and I. Whatever was going to happen was going to shake our relationship.

I sat up, I needed to talk to Gaara, I wanted to spend the rest of the day with him, because I had a feeling that if I didn't I was going to regret it.

I knocked on the office doors; I waited a minute until I heard him grant access.

"Gaara can you take the rest of the day off and spend it with me?" I asked him. _'Shit that sounded so girly.'_

He gave me a quizzical look, "Sorry Kankuro, I can't I have a lot of work to do."

"Come on Gaara, it is just one day no one will miss you," I insisted, I was getting mad at him he would probably take the day off to spend time with Naruto.

"You'd be surprised," He answered looking up from his paperwork to look at me. The moment he did that I knew it was pointless to continue arguing, but that just pissed me off more, he always put his work in front of his family and that really pissed me off.

"Gaara that is not fair, you always put your work in front of spending time with me or Temari… why don't you spend any time with us?" I demanded.

He stared at me, "Kankuro, I have work to do… you need to leave."

"And that's another thing you hardly ever show any emotion, except for to Naruto how come whenever you think about Naruto you smile, but when it is about Temari or I, you never show any emotion. What is with you? We are your family and yet you pay more attention to Naruto then you have ever paid attention to us. You are such a fucking bastard, why don't you stop paying as much attention to Naruto and start paying more attention to us… when you start doing that then we will talk, but until then you can just go fuck yourself. You don't love us and we don't love you so the feeling is mutual." I said not realizing that my voice was getting louder and louder as I talked until I was practically shouting at the top of my lungs.

I spun around and stormed out of his office shoving past all of the guards who had came to see what all of the yelling was about.

I slammed the door to my room shut and locked it. I buried my face in my pillow, but I didn't let the tears come, a pillow couldn't comfort me, I'd save the tears for when I had a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I stared at the paperwork in front of me; I couldn't really focus on anything. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen… no one really knew what the Akatsuki wanted, but whatever they did it was surely not going to be good for anyone. Nothing good could come out of a group of S Rank criminals. Well it would probably be good for them bad for whatever they were trying to get a hold of. I heard a knock at my door; it took me longer than usual to reply, because I had to shake myself out of my thoughts. I gave the person permission to enter and he came in with the weirdest request.

"Gaara can you take the rest of the day off and spend it with me?" He asked. _'Why is he asking me this all of a sudden?'_

I gave him a quizzical look, "Sorry Kankuro, I can't I have a lot of work to do."

"Come on Gaara, it is just one day no one will miss you," He insisted anger was leaking into his voice.

"You'd be surprised," I answered looking up from my paperwork, so I could look at him. I didn't want to continue this conversation anymore; I really didn't want to make Kankuro mad.

"Gaara that is not fair, you always put your work in front of spending time with me or Temari… why don't you spend anytime with us?" He demanded glaring at me. _'So much for not making Kankuro mad.'_

I stared at him, "Kankuro, I have to work… you need to leave." _'Or calm down.'_

"And that's another thing you hardly ever show any emotion, except for to Naruto how come whenever you think about Naruto you smile, but when it is about Temari or I, you never show any emotion. What is with you? We are your family and yet you pay more attention to Naruto then you have ever paid attention to us. You are such a fucking bastard, why don't you stop paying as much attention to Naruto and start paying more attention to us… when you start doing that then we will talk, but until then you can just go fuck yourself. You don't love us and we don't love you so the feeling is mutual." Kankuro said, his voice getting louder and louder as he talked, by the end of his speech he was yelling at the top of his lungs. _'I never said that I didn't love them, but they don't love me? When did Naruto get brought into all of this… does he hate me too?' _He stormed out of my office leaving the doors open. I saw the crowd that had gathered, so they could see what all of the yelling was about.

Two of the guards looked at me, as if asking me if there was a problem. I shook my head and gestured for them to leave and close the door behind them. They didn't argue they just obeyed me quickly leaving. My mask fell off as soon as the door closed. I could feel the tears starting to come freely… I had thought I had done a good job as a sibling, and as a friend. I sure had a shitty grip on reality, I didn't know Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto hated me. The fact that Naruto hated me probably hurt the most… he had changed me from who I had used to be only to throw me back into the darkness again. I pushed the paperwork away so my tears wouldn't fall on it, I couldn't stop them. I felt Shukaku tugging at my conscience; I managed to push him back. I hadn't cried since the night Yashamaru tried to murder me and that night I promised to never cry again, I was even a disappointment to myself. I disgusted myself. I finally managed to stop crying. I did some of the paperwork before I saw something suspicious. It was a bird, but there were no birds like that in the desert.

I walked out to go check it out... and saw a man. He had bright blond hair and one visible gray eye. He looked up at me and shock flashed through his eyes before he smiled.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"There are no birds like that in this desert." I replied.

"I see," He said, jumping back onto his bird.

I accepted the challenge and hopped onto my sand, he smiled.

"Although I have to say, this is a lot easier, seeing as how you came to me. I didn't even have to look for you." He laughed slightly.

I glared at him and he threw birds at me. They were homing devices that exploded. My sand came up to protect me. I had almost killed him when I caught him in a sand coffin, but he had broken out of it and made a new ride, but I did succeed in breaking one of his arms.

He stopped and began muttering something; he had a different looking bomb in his hands this time. "Besides I am getting tired of looking at you impassive face." _'Does everyone think I show no emotion…? I show it, most people just don't see it. Besides I have learned my lesson from wearing my heart out on my sleeve.'_

He dropped the explosive which had just grown, my eyes widened. I quickly covered up the village, I succeeded in saving the village, but it took a ton of charka. I saw a bird and my sand quickly covered up the area that it was in. I stood inside my protective shell, panting. Something was picking through some of the sand, I blinked and looked.

"Shit…" I said before I heard a giant explosion. I pulled the sand away from the village, so that it wouldn't crush them when it fell. The blond smiled, as if what I was doing was interesting. He stood there on his bird. _'Is he waiting for me to fall?'_ I let the sand go outside of the village and fell. I saw the giant bird he was on fly towards me; it caught me in its tail. _'He was…'_ I glanced at the blond one time before passing out and I could have swore I saw Naruto grinning triumphantly. _'Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto probably all want me dead like the village does… well perhaps they will get their wish granted now.' _

* * *

**Kankuro's POV**

I sighed, as I got off my bed, I needed to go apologize to Gaara, I couldn't imagine the affect that that had had on him. I had basically told him that Naruto, Temari, and I all hated to him and he already knew the village hated him, so I basically told him everyone hated him. I walked down the hall and knocked on his office door. I waited a while and after five minutes I knocked again, after another five minutes I began to get worried, did I make him cry and now he didn't want anyone in his office.

"Kankuro, Gaara is fighting in the sky," Akira said.

"What?" I asked him giving him a weird look.

"See for yourself," He said as he led me outside and pointed at the sky. I looked up and sure enough Gaara was in the sky and he was fighting a giant bird? No there was someone on the giant bird. I looked around and stole binoculars from the closest person I could find.

"It's the Akatsuki." I heard the man beside me say. I knew what the Akatsuki were and it wasn't very good that one of them were in our village. I watched, as the man held an explosive in his hand. He let go of it and it hovered in the air, while it grew and then it dropped. My eyes widened and people began to panic. There was a deafening roar and I expected to never hear or see anything again. I looked up and saw a giant sand shield that must have took a lot of charka to make, but I don't think Gaara even thought about that when he did this. I moved to a place where I could see the fight again and looked, Gaara was now completely inside his sand shield now. There was an explosion from inside of it and the sand began to slowly fall off. With his last remaining strength he pulled the sand shield covering us away from the village so we wouldn't be crushed by it when it came down. He succeed and let it go. Then he began falling, I was going to run, but then the bird that Akatsuki member was on flew over and caught Gaara with his tail. By now I was standing right where Gaara would have fallen.

'_He was after Gaara all along.'_ I realized as I began chasing him. I was stopped by Baki, "Kankuro if he could beat Gaara you stand no chance."

That was another reason why I resented Gaara; he was always stronger than me, even though I was older. I smacked myself, someone had just kidnapped my little brother and all I could think about was that he was stronger than me.

I was such a selfish bastard sometimes. I continued running telling Baki that I wouldn't fight him and that he could send backup when he was ready. I couldn't let my brother go, I had practically told him I hated him… if he was going to die I wanted to die happy, not drowning in his own misery.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

I grinned triumphantly; the redhead looked at me, recognition flashed through his eyes before he blacked out. I continued staring at the redhead as the bird began taking me out of the village; he was the one to show me that you didn't have to be awake to cry. The kid was cute, he kind of reminded me of Sasori... maybe I could rape him before we removed the demon, seeing as how I can't fuck Sasori anymore, or get fucked by him.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I landed next to said puppet master.

He looked at me, "It took you long enough."

"This kid was tough, hmm." I said looking at him. His 'eyes' wandered to the redhead.

"Why is he crying?" He demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine hmm… I have no fucking idea hmm." I said.

"Whatever," he muttered, I hopped off of the bird letting it just carry the kid and began walking beside Sasori.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto… hello" Sakura said waving her hand in front of my face, she had agreed to got to ramen with me as friends since Kakashi ditched us after we fought him and won.

I looked at her, "What is it Sakura?"

"What is it? Naruto you have been staring at your ramen for the past ten minutes." She said staring at me.

"Well… I'm not really hungry." I said quietly.

She looked at me, "Is this about Gaara being Kazekage?" There that name was again Gaara, Gaara was a really good friend of mine now, but right now his name made me sick to my stomach, as if something bad had happened to Gaara.

"No… I'm glad he became Kazekage; I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad is going to happen." I said.

She looked at me; obviously she wasn't feeling the same thing I was. My elbow bumped the counter and one of the hardboiled eggs rolled off and cracked. I grabbed it and stared at it, it was cracked like the way Gaara's sand armor was when he got hit. I put money on the counter for my bowl, the egg, and the bowl Sakura had and walked off leaving Sakura there wondering what I found so interesting about the egg.

I wasn't sad, angry or happy; I really didn't feel any emotion as I rested my head on my pillow. I looked at the picture of team 7 and then I looked back at the egg. I stood up and threw the egg away. I thought back to what I had just done, I compared the egg to Gaara, so in a way wasn't that like throwing Gaara away? I shook my head that was ridiculous, Gaara was fine and tomorrow I would be thinking clearer, right?

The next day I stood next to the gate, as we waited for Kakashi, my thoughts were more jumbled today and I felt like I was going to throw up. Sakura was still looking at me, with a concerned look; I suppose I looked a bit green… I guess that was my way of going green

After what seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes Kakashi showed up.

"Yo," He said raising his hand in a salute. Sakura began scolding him for being late; he looked at me probably wondering why I hadn't joined in.

"A Suna hawk," I said, in a trance like matter.

Kakashi blinked and looked up at the sky, realizing what I was talking about.

"Yeah that is a Suna hawk." He agreed.

Sakura blinked and looked up.

"Fastest one too," I said quietly and then took off at a run. I didn't know why I was running, but I needed to know what the message bird said… it was obviously important. My lungs ached for air by the time I got there… the decoders were scurrying to decode it; they thought it was important too.

"Oh no…" the person who had decoded it said.

"What happened?" I demanded she looked at me and for a second it looked like she wasn't going to tell me, but then she did.

"The Kazekage of Sunagakure has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." She said.

"Not Gaara… anyone but Gaara." I begged, my heart thumped painfully in my chest, I was sad, but I was also pissed off. _'Why are they targeting Gaara, I thought I was their target… why did they change their targets and why did they decide to go after Gaara?'_

A/N: How was it… personally I like how it turned out, even though the fight scene was a little crappy and it was dragged in quite a bit… I think Gaara might have been a little out of character… what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it, because if I don't get at least one review I won't have the motivation to write the next chapter, which would be a shame, because I really like how this is turning out so far.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: As much as I would love to give you guys warnings on what will be happening, I just don't know myself yet, so I can't really warn you the only thing I know for sure there will be is Yaoi, because it is awesome and if you don't like yaoi click the little back button and go away.

'_Thoughts'  
_"**Demons Talking"  
**'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 2

**Naruto's POV**

"Tsunade-sama, bad news," The messenger said, as the door slammed into the wall. I slouched behind her, as she ran in.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "What is going on?"

The moment I saw Kakashi and Sakura I walked over to them leaving the messenger lady to explain.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." She said. I didn't try to convince Tsunade to let my team have the mission; she wouldn't have given it to us anyway, after all the Akatsuki were after me too.

She looked at us and heaved a sigh, "Team Kakashi change of plans, you are to go to Sunagakure and gather information about where their Kazekage might be and from there do your best to try to rescue him…"

Sakura looked appalled, "You mean _we _are being sent on this mission?"

"Yes you are being sent on this mission we owe them anyway for them helping us try to get Sasuke back." She said.

"Then how about we _try_ to get Gaara back but we _don't_ succeed they didn't succeed when they helped us." Sakura snapped.

Tsunade glared at her and I felt my eye bleed red. "Sakura it isn't Gaara's fault that Sasuke is an inconsiderate asshole," I hissed.

"Sasuke is _not_ as inconsiderate asshole, but Gaara is he has killed so may people in cold blood." She retaliated.

"Don't talk about Gaara like that!" I roared.

"No you don't talk about Sasuke like that!" She screamed.

"If Gaara was an inconsiderate asshole he wouldn't be the Kazekage, what does your precious Sasuke-kun have to defend him?" I snapped.

She stared at me shocked, "How can you say that about your teammate and yet defend that monster?"

"Sasuke is a dirty no good _traitor_ and Gaara is _not_ a monster." I stared at her.

Sakura glared at me and I returned that glare tenfold.

"That's enough," Kakashi said stepping in between us.

"No Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is defending that demon and is saying that Sasuke is the bad person even though Gaara is the one who killed countless people." Sakura snapped.

"Gaara is not a demon you fucking _bitch!_" I was shaking in my rage; she had no right to mock Gaara like that.

She smirked, "He is a demon and you know it."

"Wipe that smug smirk off of your face before I take it off for you." I snapped.

"Oh please what can dead last do to hurt me?" She asked incredulously.

"You conceited little bitch," I snapped, as my fist lashed out aiming for her face.

Kakashi caught my fist, "Naruto that is enough."

I sent him a glare before whirling around and heading towards the door. I paused with my hand on the solid oak wood. "Are you two coming or are you going to let another Jinchuuriki fall into the hands of the Akatsuki?"

Kakashi quickly took the scroll from Tsunade and followed me.

* * *

My heart was throbbing as I ran through the dense forest.

"Naruto slow down." Kakashi called, as he attempted to keep up with me. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I picked up my pace.

"My best friend has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and you expect me to slow down, you're hilarious." I snapped coldly.

"We don't even know what they're planning on doing with him Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"And that is why we need to hurry." I stated.

"Naruto, Sakura is having trouble keeping up with you, you need to slow down." He stated trying to keep calm.

I laughed harshly and picked up my pace, "Good then I can ditch the bitch."

"Naruto you two need to start getting along again, because if you two are having this little quarrel throughout the entire mission then there is a high possibility that we will fail this mission." Kakashi explained calmly.

I stopped abruptly, causing Kakashi to tumble off the branch he had attempted to stop on. Despite the fact I was still pissed at Sakura, I would get along with her if it meant we had a larger success rate of this mission.

I turned around and looked at Sakura; she was staring at me expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow, "You first, you're the one who started it."

"How did I start it?" She asked.

"Fine I will start, I am sorry for saying bad things about your precious Sasuke-kun." I said, calmly, but saying the 'Sasuke-kun,' in a high pitched squeal.

She gave me a dirty look, "I'm sorry for saying bad things about Gaara."

I put on a fake smile and turned to Kakashi, "See Kakashi all better."

"Temari-san!" Sakura shouted. Both Kakashi and I turned and looked at the blond Shinobi.

She was giving us a questioning look.

"Your brother was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Care to be our guide so we can find Suna faster?" I asked grinning.

Shock was written all over face as she nodded dumbly.

I clapped my hands together, "Great, lets get this show on the road then. Temari you won't be needed until we reach the desert, no one should get in front of me unless they wish to kiss the ground, and Kakashi and Sakura you should just stay back and try not to piss me off any more than I already am, understood?"

They all nodded and I smiled, "Then enough talking and lets go."

I quickly ran off going back to my previous pace.

* * *

The sky darkened, but that didn't stop me I kept up my pace refusing to slow down. It wasn't like I would be able to sleep anyway, especially with the constant throbbing in my chest.

"Naruto stop, we need to rest." Kakashi said.

I stopped and turned around to look at them, Temari looked like she had just gotten mauled by a rabid ferret, Sakura looked completely exhausted, and Kakashi… fell off of the branch …again.

I sighed, "Fine, but we are starting again at dawn."

We found a place to set up camp and Kakashi immediately started building a fire. I stared at the newly built fire not letting the worry that was eating away at me show on my face. Sakura and Temari had already set up their bedspreads and were almost asleep. Sakura was first to clock out, followed by Temari, and then Kakashi, but he didn't go to sleep until he sent me a worried glance.

I stared at the fire, as it ate away at the logs and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Kankuro's POV**

After following paths that seemed to stretch on forever, I was finally here standing right in front of them.

"Give Gaara back to me," I demanded glaring at them. The blond one looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Deidara go on ahead." The bigger one said.

I growled they were underestimating me. Well that would soon change. I summoned my puppets still glaring at them.

"Puppet jutsu…?" The bigger one said.

The blond one smirked and lowered his hat, "Right, I'll get going then, hmm."

"Do you really think I will let you leave?" I snapped, as I moved my puppet to go and attack him.

He caught it in his tail with ease, "I don't like waiting, or making people wait, so we'll end this quickly."

It all happened so fast and now here I was on the ground, with all my puppets completely destroyed. My body was going numb, which meant he used poison too.

"You had a good plan, it just wasn't good enough especially against me. The whole poison preparation mechanism in your puppets is worthy of praise." He said as he slowly made his way over to me.

I couldn't believe my puppets failed so badly.

He gave a soft chuckle, "You have a strange look on your face… you are wondering why your preparations were known. It is, because the one that created your puppets Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo, was none other than me."

I stared at him shocked, as he opened his mouth to say more, "A cute little youngster like you being my opponent… it had to have been the most fun battle I've had in a long time."

"So you're the one they call the 'Puppet Army's Genius Model Creator?' You're Akasuna no Sasori." I asked shocked.

"For a youngster like you to know about me… it's an honor." He muttered.

"You left Suna over 20 years ago… why?!" I demanded to know.

"What good is it for a person about to die to ask that?" He asked in a bored tone, as he raised his tail.

'_I can't die here!'_ I flung on of my puppets heads at him, then using the arm of one of my puppets I cut off a piece of the cloth that covered his mouth; catching it in the puppet's hand.

"That was close…" He said quietly. I cringed slightly, as the poison painfully reminded me of its presence.

"The poison is making its rounds… to be suffering like you are… if you really want to live that badly, I won't kill you off here. However that poison will finish off the job in three days." He said staring at me.

'_Shit… Gaara, I'm so sorry… for everything.'_ The world faded from me, the bright rays if the sun turning into black… nothingness.

* * *

A/N: Finally done, I hope this chapter turned out as good as I intended it to and I hope I improved some of the things I needed to improve in this story and again sorry for the crappy fight scene they aren't necessarily my strong point. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks goes to Dark Calamity of Princess for saying that I should put Kankuro's POV in this one, because if she didn't assure me that it was ok this chapter probably would have been just Naruto's POV, thanks again, hope you like the outcome of this chapter… I hope it is a bit better than the last, I think I am slowly improving my writing. Although I think the beginning might have been a little forced.


	3. Chapter 3

Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: As much as I would love to give you guys warnings on what will be happening, I just don't know myself yet, so I can't really warn you the only thing I know for sure there will be is Yaoi, because it is awesome and if you don't like yaoi click the little back button and go away.

'_Thoughts'  
_"**Demons Talking"  
**'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 3

**Naruto's POV**

There weren't as many trees now which meant we were getting closer to the desert …closer to Suna.

"Naruto, we're almost in the desert let me take over," Temari said.

I nodded slightly, but didn't slow down, if she wanted to be the guide she would have to keep up with me and if she couldn't then she could just give me directions.

She picked up her pace, realizing that I wouldn't be slowing down any time soon.

She stopped, so I just moved around her and continued on the way.

"Naruto, wait, there's a sandstorm coming we need to find shelter." She snapped.

"Why?" I asked

"You can continue going through a sandstorm, but you are just going to end up getting lost…" She stated simply.

"Fine," I snapped.

We found shelter in a small cave and we found it just in time too, because the sandstorm began almost as soon as we entered the cave. I stared out at the sandstorm; reminded of Gaara… _'Gaara where are you? …Are you ok? …Please be ok… please…'_

**

* * *

**

Baki's POV

I paced back and forth, no one could figure out what type of poison had been used on Kankuro and he was getting worse by the minute at this rate he would be lucky if he lasted another two days. I sighed, finally giving into the fact that I would have to ask Chiyo, is she could figure out what kind of poison was used.

Sighing once again I pushed the door open, "Siblings, we beg you for your assistance."

"We our old books left on a high shelf bound to be never used again; there is nothing that we can do…" She stated simply.

"An organization called Akatsuki has taken our Shukaku, we can not just brush this off, he was our village's trump card; our ultimate weapon." I said.

"This is your generation; you should do something by yourselves…" Ebizo; Chiyo's brother said.

"But you have strong connections with every village. Even countries that our not allied to us… We can not gather a lot of information by ourselves." I insisted.

"We no longer have connections with anyone in this world… but if I had one wish it would be to see my grandson's face once more… We have retired long ago." She said smiling.

"That is favorable; one of the members of the Akatsuki is your grandson." I stated.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

"Naruto, you've been through a lot haven't you?" Sakura's voice broke the silence.

I ripped my attention away from the sandstorm, so I could look at her.

"And you're his target… Uchiha Itachi." She continued. All I could do is stare at her in complete disbelief… how selfish could one be… when one person is kidnapped and there is a high possibility that said person would die and yet you try and curve everyone's attention to the object of your desire.

"I wasn't just training the past two and a half years. I was looking through Tsunade's notes and I researched outside whenever I could as much as I could. The enemy Sasuke-kun wants to kill… is his older brother Uchiha Itachi isn't it? And he's a member of the Akatsuki." She said.

"So what… Gaara's life is probably at stake and you are using this as and opportunity to find out information about Sasuke?" My voice came out devoid of any emotion.

She went on completely ignoring what I had just said. "Because of that… Sasuke is now with Orochimaru, so he can gain power… But Orochimaru just wants Sasuke's body doesn't he? And we only have half a year left to find him… Orochimaru was originally a member of the Akatsuki… What I am trying to say is this, as we get closer to the Akatsuki, we get closer to gathering information about Orochimaru and therefore we get closer to Sasuke-kun… But we are running out of time, we only have about half a year left."

My breathing was shallow… I was trying to keep my temper under control… starting another fight with Sakura would get me absolutely no where.

**

* * *

**

Baki's POV

"Poison is my specialty… but even I don't know what kind of poison this is… Sasori has grown a lot" She sighed.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Well, the one who has more knowledge about neutralizing poisons than me… is the slug of Konoha Tsunade-hime. During the Great War… she was able to figure out the poison I created and immediately mix antidotes. The only thing you can do is call her here and have her examine him. You're allied with Konoha now, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, but… now that person is the Hokage… she can't leave her village so easily. Even if she were to come, it takes three days to reach Suna from Konoha. But for now we have sent a request for a team of specialists. And he is struggling to stay alive while we wait for them to arrive." I said.

"You need to stop relying on other people…! You are so dependent on your alliances with other countries… you haven't been spending enough time training and this is your punishment for it." She snapped at me.

"We did not intend to become dependent on other countries." I mumbled.

"It couldn't be helped… this happened, because he lost his composure and chased them too far… for a Shinobi he is quite reckless." Ebizo said quietly.

"You didn't put advancement of your own village's power as first priority …that is why you have to be so dependent on Konoha. They are them and we are us!" She stated.

I looked away; she had a very good point.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

"We have been waiting for your arrival, this way." A girl whose hair looked like a lion's mane said.

Villagers parted for us, throwing us an occasional glace or two.

"After the Kazekage was abducted, Kankuro pursued the abductors and got injured." My eye twitched she said that like it was nothing.

"They got Kankuro too?!" Temari yelled.

"Yes and he was caught by the enemy's poison and we have no way to neutralize it. He has half a day at most." The other lady stated, she sounded a little panicked when she was talking about Kankuro.

"Shit…!" Temari snapped; getting ready to start running.

"Let's hurry Temari-san… I'll examine him." Sakura said. I rolled my eyes. _'Very intelligent Sakura we will get there faster is you stop us to tell us something.'_

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled, as se ran into his hospital room.

The next thing I know an old lady is trying to attack Kakashi sensei.

I didn't have the patience to deal with this today, so I just let all of my pent up rage out on the old hag's face.

She flew back making a nice dent in the hospital wall.

I cracked my knuckles and gave her a foxy grin, "Care to that again you stupid bitch?"

All of the Suna people paled slightly.

"How dare you protect the White Fang!" The old lady yelled.

"No I'm not…" Kakashi began.

"There's no use arguing!" She yelled again.

"Sister, take a good look, there is a strong resemblance, but he isn't the White Fang." The old guy said. I sighed and walked out the door, as the old lady shouted something in defense. I could feel Kakashi's worried eyes on me, as I sat down on the bench outside and buried my face in my hands. _'There is no way I will get to Gaara before anything bad happens to him…'_

Kakashi sat down next to me, "Naruto look at me,"

I lifted my head and looked at him… even though the fact that I was deeply upset was completely obvious.

"Cheer up; we _will_ get to Gaara-san on time." His mask turned upwards, which meant he was smiling.

"You don't know that." I snapped.

I looked away from him before continuing, "Besides I heard you talking to the guy in there he said that they had lost all trace of them… how are we supposed to find him then?"

I sighed and walked back into the room, maybe Kakashi wouldn't talk to me if I was in a more crowded area…

"Could you take me to the spot where Kankuro-san was fighting? I want to see if I can pick even the slightest scent." Kakashi said.

"That won't be necessary. There are two enemies one of them abducted Gaara… you should follow Gaara's scent." He said. My heart sped up… where would we find Gaara's scent, I blushed slightly and looked away.

Kankuro noticed this and he smiled slightly, "Even if they split up, I caught a piece of the other's clothing in Karasu's hand."

Kakashi stared at Kankuro, "You made a success from what would have been a failure… you are indeed a Shinobi of Sunagakure."

Kankuro cringed slightly and Temari was immediately at his side, "Kankuro are you ok?"

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah I am feeling a bit better now." _'So this is what siblings are like… do they treat Gaara the same way?'_

He looked at me and I nodded in his direction, before his attention was turned to the old lady.

"Kankuro, are you absolutely sure that one of the ones you followed was Sasori?" The old lady inquired.

"Chiyo-baasama and Ebizo-jiisama?" Kankuro asked shocked.

"Answer the question Kankuro," the old guy said.

"It was Akasuna no Sasori… he said it himself." Kankuro stated.

Kakashi and Baki walked to the other side of the room, so Kakashi could find out more about Sasori.

I sighed and stared at my feet, I felt so out of place… I don't even know why I was needed here… it wasn't like Gaara would want to see me any way. I shook those thoughts out of my head… I couldn't loose my hope now.

"Alright let's go!" I shouted; putting back on my mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto… please …save my brother." Kankuro said looking at me.

I smiled… a real smile, "Leave it to me, because I _will _beHokage someday and it will be nice to secure a favor in advance with the Kazekage."

* * *

A/N: I really didn't like this chapter… it just seemed like filler and nothing important happened. Anyway don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you though of this chapter and I want to know if you want me to write all the major fight scenes, because I really am not good at writing those, so… you can't blame me if you want me to write them and they end up being shit…


	4. Chapter 4

Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: As much as I would love to give you guys warnings on what will be happening, I just don't know myself yet, so I can't really warn you the only thing I know for sure there will be is Yaoi, because it is awesome and if you don't like yaoi click the little back button and go away.

'_Thoughts'  
_"**Demons Talking"  
**'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 4

**Gaara's POV**

I forced my eyes open, I didn't know where I was but wherever I was I knew I was in trouble. _'What good could possibly come out of being captured by the Akatsuki? …Well I guess… it will make Temari, Kankuro, and the rest of Suna happy… since I am probably going to die here… Naruto will be happy too… Naruto will be happy if I die… after all… everyone hates me… even Naruto… Kankuro said it himself…'_

"It is about time you wake up…" I knew that voice… that was the voice of the Akatsuki member that captured me. I didn't look up… I didn't want to be tormented anymore… by anyone else.

He grabbed my face; forcing me to face him, "You will look at me when I am talking to you."

I glared at him and tried to say something along the lines of 'fuck you' …before I realized he had shoved a… ball in my mouth.

I felt panic rise in me this was obviously supposed to be used as a gag, but why did he need to gag me.

I tired to move my arms, but I quickly found out my arms were chained to the wall. The panic quickly turned to fear, as I began struggling trying desperately to get away.

The blond began laughing, "You're really pathetic you know… I mean the way you lost to me… most people would see through that."

I stopped and looked away, I hated being mocked.

"I actually thought you would be a challenge… but apparently I was wrong." He whispered, forcing me to face him again.

"Why did Suna let someone as weak as you become Kazekage? I mean if you are their strongest ninja… Suna would be really weak. Or… did they only let you become Kazekage; because they wanted to keep an eye on you… after all you are a demon… Come to think of it… they've probably already replaced you… don't you think so?"

I nodded my head; it was true so what was the point in denying it?

He chuckled, "So… you're willing to admit that Sunagakure hates you?"

I nodded again. _'There is no point in putting up a fight, because there is no denying it… I know I will die soon… so what's the point? What is the point in telling myself that there is someone who actually cares… when it is so obvious that no one does… there is no point… there is no point anymore…'_

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?" I stared at him. _'Does he have some sort of personality disorder? One minute he is shoving me into the ground with the horrid truth and the next he is complimenting my ass…? That doesn't make sense…'_

I stared at him, as he began taking off his shirt.

"As much as I would love to continue tormenting you… I kind of need to make this quick… I already wasted quite a bit of time… so I will have to hurry this up." I continued staring at him; I didn't know why he was stripping.

"You have no idea what I am planning on doing do you? …That is strange… most people would know and would be struggling. …Unless …don't tell me… you're a virgin?!" _'…Of course I am a virgin… why wouldn't I be? …And what does that have to do with anything…?'_

He began laughing, "That is hilarious people hate you that much… I mean you're cute and all... but wow… that is pretty pathetic how you can't even find someone who is willing to have sex with you…!" I stared at him… so now he was back to insulting me?

"Well… at least you won't be a virgin for long… I am so going to enjoy this…"

"I'll make this as painful as possible." He whispered.

A muffled yelp made its way out of my mouth, as he slammed into me. I screwed my eyes shut, as tears quickly blurred my vision…this hurt so much.

"You really weren't lying about being a virgin…" the blond muttered.

I clenched my jaw, as I felt blood run down my arms. I knew it was from my fingernails digging into my hands, but I really didn't care… that they were bleeding my attention was on the pain the blond was causing me.

Blood ran down my legs, as he continued slamming into me.

The blond let out a long moan and a new substance quickly joined the blood that was running down my legs. Tears ran down my face each droplet burning the skin it touched.

The blond pulled out and laughed, "You really are pathetic… that pain is nothing."

There was a knock on the door and another member stepped in.

"You really are disgusting Deidara…"

"Shut up Sasori… I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't turned yourself into a puppet." The blond known as Deidara retorted.

"Whatever… just don't forget to clean up…" The other member said.

"I won't… but I am going to take a shower first…" The blond said with a shrug.

The other member left and Deidara soon followed.

I just sat there; completely disgusted with myself. I wanted to vomit and I would have too if I had something in my stomach to throw up. I didn't deserve to breath, I didn't deserve to eat, I didn't deserve to do anything… except one thing …die, I was a monster that no one wanted around, I deserved to die …at least then I wouldn't haunt people with my presence any longer.

I stared at the ground, I didn't want to die, but I should die… I was being so selfish… everyone wanted me dead and I knew it. Everyone would be better off without me and everyone would be happy without me, but I still didn't want to die… I just didn't want to…

But I guess there was nothing I could do about it now… I was going to die… and then everyone would be happy… right? …Of course they would the only one who would be upset about it would be me… because despite how much I hated myself… I couldn't imagine not living…

I always clung to my life… but I took away so many without a second thought… the people I had killed probably hadn't wanted to die either… I deserved to die, because I carelessly took away so many lives… I shouldn't live… and I knew it…

I don't understand why everyone I love always had to have been playing with me… Yashamaru was just playing with me… Temari was… and Kankuro was… and so was Naruto… they would all be happy if I was dead… and I really wanted them to be happy… especially Naruto… so if I died Naruto would be happy… or at least as happy as he could be without the Uchiha…

How I hated the Uchiha… Naruto cared about him way more than me, but I guess that isn't hard to do because Naruto hates me… why did Naruto have to hate me… I had thought of him as my most precious person… I still do… but I guess he has to hate me… I am a monster… a demon… a murderer… I killed for the fun of it… I took innocent lives without blinking… I killed my uncle… my mom… and many others…

I was such a horrible person… I heard my muffled sobs break the silence of the room, but I didn't care… I really didn't.

I heard the door open and close, and a sigh was heard before footsteps started.

I forced myself to look up; he was already in front of me.

He grinned, "Let's get you cleaned up."

I felt a small pain in my neck, before my vision blurred and not long after that it went black and I was surrounded by darkness… I was alone… all alone.

I don't think long had passed before I felt a strange feeling It started out as a strong pull, but it quickly turned into a searing pain I wanted to scream, but I couldn't and the pain only got worse… it felt like something was tearing me apart from the inside out. There was nothing I could do to stop the pain and at that moment I knew this was where I was going to die…

**

* * *

**

Deidara's POV

I sighed we were about a day into the extraction and it was boring as shit here, but at least I had got sexual release out of it. I grinned and I felt Sasori cast me a dirty look… even though it didn't look like it he was glaring at me.

"We need to stop the extraction…" Zetsu's voice sounded.

"Why?" Pain narrowed his eyes.

"The Konoha nin are really close to our base and we won't be able to finish it in time any way… so we might as well get prepared for their arrival." Zetsu responded.

"This wouldn't have happened if Deidara wasn't so picky." Sasori snapped.

"That doesn't matter now, we will stop the extraction and you two will prepare for their arrival." Pain snapped.

"But if we stop the extraction he will die." I pointed out.

"Yes that is true, but we can still perform it if he has only been dead for 24 hours. So don't loose the body and meet back at our other base within 24 hours." Pain said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Itachi… what does your Jinchuuriki look like?" Sasori asked.

Itachi frowned and didn't respond.

"Itachi, tell him." Pain ordered.

"He will be the one that yells and charges first." Itachi stated.

I raised an eyebrow. _'That isn't much help…'_

"What kind of an answer is that?" Sasori snapped.

Itachi simply blinked and left the little group, everyone following quickly after.

"Remember don't loose the body." Pain said to us sending us both a glare before he disappeared.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

I sighed, as Kakashi forced us to stop, he said that we needed to rest before we got to the Akatsuki base, but I didn't want to rest I wanted to get to the Akatsuki base and save Gaara. We had recently finished fighting an Itachi clone it had been quite powerful and it delayed us quite a bit. Chiyo has said that they had probably made that clone to delay us which meant they had already started the extraction and that worried me greatly, because she had also said that the extraction would kill the host and I didn't want Gaara to die… he didn't deserve to die…

After a couple of hours we got up and started moving again, we were fairly close to the Akatsuki base and the same thought was playing in my mind over and over again. _'Gaara… please don't be dead…'_

We arrived at the entrance to the Akatsuki base and we were met with the sight of Gai's team.

"Looks like we beat you here Kakashi." Gai said grinning at us.

Kakashi nodded once and sighed, "Looks like they don't exactly want company."

I don't remember exactly what we did, but Gai's team had left to do something and Sakura broke the rock. We entered and I felt my anger return.

"Where the fuck do you think you're sitting!" I yelled, as I glared at the blond Akatsuki member. _'How dare he sit on my Gaara?' _

"There is no doubt about it he's the Jinchuuriki. …Itachi actually gave a good description of him." The blond Akatsuki member said.

I felt my eyes bleed red, "Gaara! Wake up! …Gaara! Wake up!!" _'Gaara can't be dead… Gaara can't be dead… Gaara… Gaara… why… why did you have to die…'_

"Gaara…please…wake up…" I could barely hear myself say that, tears filled my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I wouldn't cry. My heart beat painfully in my chest, as I stared at Gaara's body.

"Naruto stop… you should already know." Kakashi said.

"Yeah… he's been dead for a while now…" The blond smiled as he smacked Gaara's face twice.

I growled forgetting my previous sadness for a while, "Give him back…"

Both Akatsuki members stared at me not making any move to meet my demand.

"I said give Gaara back you bastards!" I yelled charging at them. '_I know Jiraiya said that I needed to learn to get a better grip on my emotions but those bastards killed my Gaara… and no one would get away with that.'_ **"Possessive much?" **The Kyuubi's amused voice rang through my head. I stopped, because I was confused at what Kyubi had said, but it looked like it was because Kakashi had stopped me. _'What do you mean by that?'_ **"They killed your Gaara… you said Gaara was yours…"** I blinked I hadn't realized that, I shook my head and glared at Kakashi for stopping me.

"I'll look after it… it seems like the Jinchuuriki wants to take it back… don't take this the wrong way Sasori, but I will handle that Jinchuuriki." The blond said grinning.

"The assignment is one member to beast… don't push it Deidara." Sasori said.

"If an artist doesn't get inspiration for his work it becomes dull, it is said that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is considerably strong…" Deidara said.

"You call those explosions fine art? Fine art is something that survives long into the future… eternal beauty." Sasori said.

"They involve the same skilled labor and I respect you but… fine are is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion." Deidara said.

I stared at them how dare they just sit around like that…

"What kind of people are they?" Sakura asked.

"Stop playing around you bastards!" I yelled flinging a weapon at them. I let out a low growl, as the one known as Sasori blocked it without even looking my way.

"Deidara you little shit are you trying to piss me off?" Sasori demanded to know.

"No, but I guess I was right when I said it would probably make you angry hmm." Deidara said.

"My art is explosion they are completely different from your little puppet shows hmm." I stared, as the giant bird beside him picked Gaara up in its mouth and the blond narrowly dodged Sasori's tail.

Deidara jumped onto the bird grinning like a mad man, "See you Sasori."

The bird completely swallowed Gaara and flew right over my head.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!?" I yelled, as I ran out after him.

I stared up at the Akatsuki member wondering what I should do.

"Gai… can you hear me? I need you to come back as soon as you can… you are really needed." I heard Kakashi say and out of the corner of my eye I saw him life up his headband.

It took us forever to get Gaara back, but we had managed to do it and apparently both Akatsuki members were dead one of them had committed suicide and apparently the other was defeated by Chiyo and Sakura.

I stared at Sakura; she was checking Gaara to see if there was any possibility he was still alive. She stood up shaking her head.

I bit my lip as I stared at Gaara's unmoving body. I felt tears blur my vision again, but this time I just let them fall.

"Why was it Gaara… it is always Gaara… to die like this… he's the _Kazekage_… he didn't just become Kazekage…" The tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Relax… Naruto" I heard Chiyo say.

I spun around, "_Shut up!!! _If the Shinobi of Suna hadn't put a demon in Gaara then _nothing _like this would've _ever _happened!!! Did any of you even _try_ to ask how _he _felt?!!! What _is _a Jinchuuriki anyway?!! You just _arrogantly _made up a word to call _us!!!_

"I couldn't save Sasuke… I couldn't save Gaara… I spent three years training desperately trying to improve, but nothing has changed…" The anger in my voice had left and now it was just replaced by nothing but sadness. The old lady stood up, walking right past me and kneeling down by Gaara.

She put her hands on him and began trying to use some medical jutsu on him. I wanted to yell at her and tell her to stop touching him, but I held my tongue.

"That jutsu is…" Sakura said.

"What are you trying to do now?" I demanded, I might be trying to be nice to her, but I wouldn't let anyone touch my Gaara for no reason.

I growled when I didn't get an answer and demanded, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"She is bringing Gaara back." Sakura said. I almost snorted. _'Great now Sakura is in to magical bullshit.'_

"You can't really do something like that…" I stated.

"This jutsu is Chiyo-sama's alone." Sakura stated.

"Damn it… I don't have enough chakra." She said.

I sighed, I still didn't believe it, but if there was a shred of possibility Gaara would be able to live then I would try.

"Use my chakra… you can do that right?" I stared at her, holding my hands up in the air.

"Put your hands on top of mine." She said.

I nodded and did as I was told.

"I am so glad someone like you appeared in this world of Shinobi that we old people created… in the past everything I did was a mistake, but in the end it looks like I will finally be able to do something right. Suna and Konoha… their futures should differ from their past. The thing Kakashi said about your mysterious power… that power may change the future… become a Hokage like none others before. And Sakura… do not risk your life for an old hag like me in the future… protect those that are important to you… you are a lot like me… There are not many women with spirits matching those of men… you will probably become a Kunoichi that surpasses your own master… Naruto will you accept a request from an old hag? You are the only one who can know Gaara's pain and Gaara knows yours… please help Gaara."

I nodded slightly and not long after Gaara let out a shaky gasp and sat up.

"Gaara…" I whispered.

He turned and stared at me his eyes widening, "Naruto…"

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I stared at the person in front of me they looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

Red hair, jade eyes, pale skin, I felt like I should know who it was, but I didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The person didn't answer, and they began moving back.

"No wait!" I yelled chasing after them I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to hold on to them… I couldn't let them slip through my fingers.

"Please wait!" I yelled chasing them.

The person was too far away now I couldn't see them anymore. I stumbled and fell on my face. Everyone had left me, but who was I? I couldn't remember anymore. I pulled my hand up and looked at it, but nothing was there… I was nothing… Was I always nothing? Who was I? Who did I used to be? I t was dark and I was alone… all alone…

I sat there, I was empty, there was nothing left. I was nothing.

It felt like days had passes, but eventually a small light began to grow, it was far away and it was still pretty dim, but that light may be a way out. I ran towards the light I didn't want it to go away.

I saw a flash of orange and yellow and I ran after whoever it was.

Why were they running from me? Why did everyone always run from me?

"Wait! Please don't leave me here alone!" I yelled, as I chased after them.

Suddenly I was knocked off my feet by some unknown force and I saw a young child in front of me.

"Why do they always run?" The child sobbed.

This child looked familiar too, it looked like a younger version of the other person I saw.

I blinked, as I figured out who it was, it was me… I was that person, but what was I called? It was me, but who was _I_?

The child looked up at me, "You didn't run… why didn't you run?"

I stared into the jade eyes, they were full of hatred.

"You're just trying to hurt me aren't you?" The child asked.

"Aren't you?!" He yelled. His eyes turned yellow, as sand slowly started crawling towards me.

All of my memories came flashing back, as the sand came closer and closer. _'No I don't want to die!'_

The sand shoved me onto the ground knocking the air out of me I closed my eyes.

The weight on my chest wouldn't let me get any air, I hadn't needed it before for some reason, but I needed it now.

The weight left I gasped for air and sat up. Opening my eyes I saw a giant field in front of me. _'Who was I?'_

"Gaara…" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and my heart sped up, "Naruto…

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

He quickly turned away after seeing me not looking back.

I frowned; I was a little hurt with how Gaara was acting towards me. I pulled away and took a step back. Temari and Kankuro had arrived along with Chiyo's brother and two girls I didn't know, but other than that no one showed up and that pissed me off, Gaara had risked his life to save them and only 2 villagers showed up and the two girls looked like they were sisters, so that could mean only one of them wanted to come.

Kankuro looked a little nervous as he stared at Gaara.

He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Gaara immediately flinched away.

"Gaara… I…" Kankuro began.

"I want to go…" Gaara said not looking at any of us.

My frown got deeper, Gaara was acting really weird.

Gaara continued staring at the ground, "Please… let's just go…"

I stared at Gaara shocked I never thought I would hear him say please and apparently everyone else was just as shocked as I was.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I stared at the ground, I didn't understand why they decided to come it didn't make sense… maybe they were just trying to get close to me so they could hurt me again. I didn't want to be hurt again.

I closed my eyes trying to refrain from squeezing them shut; I didn't want to worry them… even though they had hurt me they were still precious to me. Blood ran down my hands and I looked down at one of them my nails had dug through them again.

I didn't want to remember that, but the memory came back anyway. I reached and hand up getting ready to grip my hair, but I refrained from doing so and ran a hand through my hair instead.

I wonder if Kankuro and Temari will try to kill me like Yashamaru did… I wonder if Suna replaced me as Kazekage… what if… what if… they kick me out of the village…

I couldn't breathe and my heart was beating way too fast for my liking. Images of Temari and Kankuro trying to assassinate me ran through my head and then images of them lying dead at my feet telling me to just die.

Sweat ran down my face and I felt like I was going to vomit. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get myself to stop shaking

"**You need to calm down Gaara."** I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed back all the memories and images.

The shaking eventually stopped and I pushed myself off the ground.

"Gaara…" I heard Naruto say his voice filled with concern.

I felt my body lock up, as I almost fell down, but Naruto caught me.

"Gaara… please don't push yourself." I heard Naruto whisper, I didn't know why he cared, but I was glad that he did… maybe Kankuro was wrong… maybe Naruto didn't hate me.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

I gently helped Gaara up until, he was standing.

"Naruto… I… I…" Gaara tried to talk to me.

"What is wrong?" I asked staring at Gaara.

Gaara stared into my eyes his eyes opened and closed as if he was fighting to stay conscious. His eyes closed and I had to react quickly so he wouldn't fall on the ground.

"Sakura… what is wrong with him?" I asked looking at her.

"He passed out… he is probably exhausted." She explained.

I nodded slightly, pulling him onto my back, so I could carry him back to Suna. The two girls were given the job to carry Chiyo's body back and slowly we made our way back.

"You guys can stay in the Kazekage mansion with us while you're here." Temari said leading us into the mansion.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"I will show you to your rooms, so you can set your stuff down." Kankuro said taking Gai, Lee, Neji, and Kakashi to their rooms.

"I will be right back Naruto… just let me show Tenten and Sakura to their rooms first." Temari said.

I let out a sigh, as I adjusted Gaara on my back. I really didn't mind carrying Gaara on my back, being able to hear his breathing was reassuring.

Temari came down quite quickly, "Gaara's room is this way." She gestured for me to follow and I obeyed following her until we came to a stop in front of a door.

I nodded in my thanks and went in, flipping on the light switch.

"Alright Gaara we're here," I muttered turning my head to look at him. The dark eyes slowly opened, but he obviously was still half asleep.

I gently set him down on the bed and he immediately got up walking over to the dresser and pulling out different clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Changing…" He replied, as he turned around to look at me.

I stared in to his eyes and I had a feeling that something happened… something that he hadn't expected to happen.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow. It was kind of obvious that Kankuro and Temari still weren't very good siblings… and that they still didn't talk to him much, so I decided that I would be the one to be there for him…besides I liked spending time with him.

He shook his head slightly and turned around heading into the bathroom to change.

I sighed laying down on the bed, it was extremely comfortable and it made me realize just how tired I was. I heard the water turn on and I sighed realizing he was probably taking a shower. That sounds good too… a shower.

The water turned off and minutes later I heard the sound of the door opening.

I opened an eye and looked at him.

"You look tired…" He said quietly.

"That is because I am… it was hard to get you back." I explained grinning at him.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking away from me.

"No… there is no need for you to feel sorry… I really don't mind… I wanted to get you back… I wanted you to be safe… I still want you to be safe…" I said.

"Naruto… can I …ask you something?" He looked at me and I could see how nervous and frightened he was and I hated seeing him like that it made me worry about him more.

I smiled and in an attempt to lighten the mood said, "You just did… didn't you?"

A small smile made its way across his lips, "Just kidding, ask away."

"Could you… could you… stay with me …tonight?" Gaara asked.

I blinked why was he so nervous about asking me that… I wasn't a homophobe… but I guess he wouldn't know that…

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah Gaara… I'd love to; I will be right back ...I just want to go grab the bag with my clothes in it."

He nodded not even bothering to hide his smile, "Thank you Naruto."

"No problem and I will be right back," I promised him before opening the door and dashing downstairs.

Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, and Temari were all downstairs eating when I came down.

"Where is Gai?" I asked looking at them.

"He took some food upstairs for Kakashi and he is spending the rest of the night there with him, because he said he didn't want to leave Kakashi up there all alone," Tenten answered.

Sakura gave me a questioning look, "Naruto… why do you have sunshine coming out of your ass?"

I gave her a smile, "Well… Gaara asked me to spend the night with him…and I agreed…so… I cam down to grab my bag with my clothes in it…"

Kankuro and Temari looked like they had both been slapped across the face.

"He asked you to spend the night with him?" Temari asked.

I grabbed my bag, "He sure did, did I ever tell you how good Gaara looks when he smiles?"

They stared at me shocked, "Or…Forget I asked that," I quickly said as I dashed upstairs.

I slammed the door behind me and was immediately met with a questioning gaze from Gaara.

"Why did you slam the door?"

I smiled at him, "I told your siblings that you look good when you smile and they gave me shocked looks and I thought it would be best to get away from them before Temari flips out or something… because some siblings are like how did you get him to smile and it is like it is not like I did anything perverted…"

Gaara smiled, "That… makes sense."

I beamed at him and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change, Gaara obviously didn't mind after all he probably didn't want to share his room with someone who hadn't taken a shower for a while.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I sighed, as I listened to the shower run. I was glad Naruto had said that he would spend the night with me, it made me feel wanted. Besides after that experience with the Akatsuki member I didn't like being touched, usually I would let my sibling touch me every once in a while, but I didn't like anyone touching me now… except for Naruto… I like it when Naruto touched me it felt good and it calmed me down a lot. I don't know what I would do after Naruto went back to Konoha… I guess I would have to get used to being touched by other people again, but for now I would cherish the time I had with Naruto and the little touches he gave me.

I heard the shower turn off and not long after the door opened. I kept my eyes closed, I wanted to sleep, but I didn't want to… not yet.

"You look really peaceful like that…" I heard Naruto say.

I opened my eyes and looked at him before letting a smile grace my features, "Thank you."

"…Gaara, I'm hungry." I smiled again; as I heard him say that… somehow I knew it was coming.

"There is instant ramen in the cabinet," I told him pointing to the right cabinet in the miniature kitchen

"Awesome… do you want some?" He asked turning to me.

I looked away from him, "Not really…"

"Tough luck, you're sharing with me anyway… you have to eat and drink something… I won't let you get away with nothing on my watch." He said grinning.

In most cases I would be annoyed, but with Naruto I didn't get annoyed it actually felt nice… he obviously wanted to take care of me otherwise he wouldn't have tried so hard and wouldn't still be trying so hard.

Naruto returned with the instant ramen and a glass of milk. He gathered some ramen on the chopsticks and held it up letting it cool a little.

"Open." He commanded.

"I can feed myself you know…" I muttered feeling a blush make its way across my cheeks.

He laughed, "Nope, because I cooked it and I get to be the one to handle it. …Besides you look really cute when you blush and this is making you blush."

I looked away from him, I didn't want to believe that this was all a lie… but I had trouble trusting people… I always thought they were just doing this to hurt me.

"What is wrong?" I heard Naruto ask, his joking tone replaced with one full of concern.

"I…" I shook my head, "…forget it… it's nothing."

He sighed again, "Whatever you say…"

I sighed that was so like me… ruining Naruto's good mood… why did I always find a way to ruin things like this…?

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

I stared into Gaara's eyes something was making him sad and I didn't like that.

I gave him a small smile, "Gaara… don't think about depressing things…"

He looked at me shocked, "What…?"

"I don't like seeing you upset so please… just try to be happy around me…" I said.

"Ok…" Gaara said.

"Thank you… now open." I said smiling. This time he obeyed and opened his mouth.

I fed him half of the ramen and made him drink half of the milk before I finished them off.

"Everyone feels better when they aren't running on an empty stomach." I smiled at him and slowly he returned the smile. I stood up throwing away the trash and putting the empty glass in the sink.

I looked back at Gaara and smiled he was obviously still tired.

"Well… you look tired so we should probably go to sleep… am I sleeping on the floor?" I stared at him.

He gave me a questioning look, "Why is there something wrong with two males sharing the same bed?"

I blinked, "Well kind of, but not really…"

His good mood seemed to drop, as he looked away from me.

"But… I really don't mind… so we could share the bed…" I said trying to get his mood back up.

He looked up at me hopefully, "You really wouldn't mind?"

I smiled, "No not at all."

He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile too, Gaara deserved to be happy.

I flipped off the light switch and sighed, as I climbed into the bed next to Gaara. This bed was so comfortable, I was glad that he let me share it with him.

I felt Gaara wrap his arms around me, I blinked, I hadn't expected him to do that, but I didn't stop him, because it felt nice.

"Naruto… thank you… I really appreciate this." Gaara said.

I smiled, "I would do it anytime."

"Naruto…" I heard Gaara say in a tired voice, which meant he'd be asleep soon

"Shukaku isn't gone…" Gaara whispered.

I blinked and looked at him, but he was already asleep.

I stared at him questioningly, "Then how… are you able to sleep?"

The question was more to myself than to him, but I knew I wouldn't get answer. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around him, I didn't want to loose him again and if Shukaku was letting him sleep right now… then he should be able to sleep undisturbed.

* * *

A/N: It took me forever to get this finished, but I finally did it. Oh yeah and I am following the manga timeline, so Naruto never met Matsuri and I was being lazy so I just decided to call the other person her sister even though I am pretty sure that Matsuri didn't have a sister and Naruto didn't count Temari and Kankuro because they are related to Gaara so it was kind of obvious that they would come and he thought that Chiyo's brother only came, because Chiyo was with them… I hope that makes sense… I hope you all liked it and don't forget to leave a review…and please don't tear the story apart with them… it really makes me sad when people find so many things wrong with my writing that they can rip it apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: As much as I would love to give you guys warnings on what will be happening, I just don't know myself yet, so I can't really warn you the only thing I know for sure there will be is Yaoi, because it is awesome and if you don't like yaoi click the little back button and go away.

'_Thoughts'  
_"**Demons Talking"  
**'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 5

**Deidara's POV**

"So… you lost the Ichibi and Sasori is dead… Pain is so going to kill you." Zetsu said with a shake of his head.

"And you think I don't already know that? And… I don't _know_ Sasori is dead… I just _think_ he is…" I explained to him.

Tobi laughed, "Like Sasori would allow them to just leave without killing them… the only possible thing is if they killed Sasori…"

"Hmm… it is great to know you guys think you know me so well…" A familiar voice said.

I smiled, "Yes! That is one less thing Pain will get mad at me for! Maybe my punishment won't be as bad as I thought…"

"_You_ lost the Ichibi and you _didn't_ get the Kyuubi like you said you would… you really fucked up this time Deidara." Sasori said.

I frowned, "Yes I know… but at least I won't get blamed for _you_ dying."

"That doesn't matter… let's just hurry up and dispose of this base and go to our other one…" Zetsu said.

"Whatever…" I muttered picking up the extra bag of my clay that I had left here before.

"Sasori did you get everything you want?" Zetsu asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah…" He replied in a bored tone.

I sighed and made a bomb that would get rid of the base.

"Let's go." I said walking out.

"You lost the Ichibi?!" Pain yelled. If looks could kill I would be dead by now, because of the look he was giving me.

"I did…" I replied, knowing that it was best not to be a smart ass when Pain was enraged.

"This is just fucking great… how will we be able to do this now that he is dead?!" Pain snapped.

"He isn't dead…" Zetsu said.

"What do you mean he isn't dead?" Pain asked.

"Sasori's grandmother used a strange jutsu on him… he came back to life… we can still capture him again and remove the Shukaku." Zetsu explained.

"But you said I lost the Ichibi…" I snapped.

"I did… but I never said he wasn't alive now did I? …I simply said you lost him which was true…" Zetsu said giving me a creepy smile. I glared at him, not happy that he fooled me like that.

"…Sasori, give your ring to Tobi." Pain commanded.

"Why?" Sasori asked but obeyed anyway.

"Because… with the way Deidara escaped the Konoha nin will think they killed two of our members when they really killed none… I am not going to replace Deidara, but it is best it they still think they killed at lease one of our members. Besides Sasori due to this you do not have to get a tailed beast anymore, instead you are going to stay here and try to come up with a poison that will weaken the Jichuuriki's powers, if you can come up with a poison that will do that then it will help us greatly. …On another note Deidara you need to get the Ichibi again."

"Wait… you mean I am not going to get punished for loosing the Ichibi?" I asked hopefully.

"Actually… I know how much you don't like Tobi and I know how much he annoys you… another reason why I am having Tobi replace Sasori is because he is going to be your new partner… for now that punishment will have to do…" Pain explained.

"Shit…" I muttered angrily.

"This conversation it over, Sasori get to work on that poison and the rest of you go get your Jinchuuriki." We all nodded and left. Tobi and I needed to get this job done and if I worked fast I might still have a chance at catching the Ichibi when he was weak.

I smiled; I couldn't wait to see how he was going to react to seeing me again.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

A small smile graced my lips as I stared at Gaara; he looked surprisingly peaceful when he was asleep.

It was a strange feeling, sleeping in a bed with someone of the same gender; I don't think I would have agreed to it if it hadn't been Gaara. I was honored that Gaara would ask me to be by his side… I could tell he was still afraid of opening up to people and I was glad that I was the one that he wanted to be by him. There also seemed to be something bothering him, but I couldn't tell what it was, something must have happened, but I don't know what could have happened and I don't think he would want to talk about that.

I sighed and looked at the roof, I wanted him to tell me, but I didn't want to push him, which was funny because with anyone else I would have bothered them until they told me, but I didn't want to force Gaara to do anything.

"…Naruto?" I blinked and turned to look at him staring into his jade eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"…You…stayed… why?" His eyes were filled with confusion. _'Did he not want me to stay?'_

"You wanted me to…" I explained.

"…But no one has ever stayed… just because… I wanted them to…" He mumbled.

I frowned and ran a hand through his soft hair, "Well, I am not no one."

"Did you stay because you wanted to?" He asked looking at me.

I smiled he looked so innocent and hopeful like that.

"Of course I did… Gaara you have no idea how scared and upset I was when I realized I might never get to see you again… I don't want you to slip away from me again. I was so afraid… because I thought I was going to loose one of my most precious people… and I was upset because… I couldn't stand the thought of never getting to talk to you again… of never being able to see your smile… I didn't want to loose you… I still don't so… when you asked me to stay with you… I was so happy… because that way I could make sure that nothing could get near you to take you away from me… so please… stop questioning how much you mean to me… because you mean a lot… and I don't want to loose you…." I tightened the grip I had on him.

He smiled a true big smile, "Thank you Naruto… for everything."

"Anytime… so care to tell me how you were able to sleep if you still have Shukaku in you… I mean… you fell asleep before I could ask you last night." I felt his arms tighten around me and I had to wonder what made Gaara different. _'I wouldn't let most people hold me like this and I wouldn't hold them like this in return… but I let Gaara do it… I would let Sakura hold me like this if she wanted to and I would probably even let Sasuke so it if he wanted to and he wasn't trying to kill me at the same time… but… that was because I have known them for a very long time… so why am I letting Gaara do it?'_

"**You're letting him do it because you want him to do it."**

'_That is so not true.'_

"**It is and you know it. And that is why you are holding him like that, you said it yourself you don't want him to slip away from you again. Besides it is not like you can suddenly push him away and say you don't want to anymore… if you did that you would break the poor kid's heart…"**

'_You're over exaggerating; I would not break his heart if I did that…'_

"**Must I remind you that Gaara's heart is the most fragile part of him?"**

'_No… but… he wouldn't be broken hearted if I did that…'_

"…**You really are stupid."**

"Naruto… are you ok?" I turned my attention back to Gaara.

"Yeah… I am fine…" I pulled away from him, suddenly not liking the way we were. _'What if someone had walked in and we were still like that? …That would make people jump to conclusions…'_

I saw hurt flash through Gaara's eyes and I immediately regretted what I had just done, but he would get over it eventually.

I gave him a weak smile, "Well… I am going to… go talk to Sakura…" I didn't want anyone to think there was something going on between Gaara and I, so it was best to just get out as soon as possible. I hadn't found out why Gaara was able to sleep, but I would be able to deal with it if I could get out of here faster… I just didn't like the things Kyuubi was pointing out, he made it seem like I had a crush on Gaara.

I grabbed the rest of my things and hurried out of Gaara's room.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

It hurt to see Naruto look at me like that… looking at me with disgust and fear. Naruto was the one person I thought would never look at me like that, but apparently I was wrong. Maybe what Kankuro said was right… maybe he did hate me… but if he hated me like everyone else why did he go through the trouble of getting me back… why did he spend the night with me.

'_It must be fun to hurt me… why else would people do it? Do I just deserve the pain? And if I do what did I do to deserve this much?'_

"…**You don't deserve the pain…"**

'_What should I start killing everyone again?'_

"**No… you shouldn't…"**

'_Well this is new… I thought you were only being nice yesterday because I died… I didn't expect you to be nice for more than that…'_

"…**No… I want to be nice to you."**

'_Somehow I doubt that… but since… you never seem to fear me or shut yourself away from me… I guess you are all I have…'_

"…**Gaara…"**

'_But why did Naruto have to join everyone else? …Why can't he stay with me?'_

"**I am sure he is not abandoning you…"**

'_I think he is… why would he want to stay with a monster like me anyway…?'_

"**Stop talking like that…"**

'_Like what? I am only saying the truth.'_

"Gaara… are you going to come with us to thank them before they leave?" Even Kankuro was avoiding looking at me.

I nodded slightly even though they probably didn't care whether or not I was there. I never was good at being able to tell if someone was lying… it was really hard for me to see if someone was telling the truth.

Kankuro turned around and left and slowly I followed him.

We made out way to the village gates in silence, Kankuro still refusing to look at me.

It felt like I was being abandoned my siblings refused to look or talk to me and Naruto had left like he had found out I had a highly contagious deadly disease.

I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. It felt like something was gripping my heart and I knew that soon I would feel all alone again. Both of my siblings were dating and they spent most of their time in Konoha helping them with missions, so that left me in my office all alone.

The closer it got to them leaving the more alone I felt. Temari and Kankuro were going to go to Konoha with them, they had offered to say but I told them to go… I didn't want to ruin their fun.

5 minutes had passed without anyone saying anything.

"Well…I guess this is when normal people would shake hands…" I heard Naruto say and it took me a while to realize he was talking to me.

I cringed slightly; he had just implied that I wasn't normal. I closed my eyes forcing the tears back; I didn't want to cry in front of them.

He was obviously just trying to be nice by saying that; after all he had been in such a hurry to leave this morning.

"But… you don't like being touched like normal people so…" there was that word again …normal.

I pushed back more tears and tried to calm my voice before speaking, "You're right… so bye…"

I forced myself to look into his eyes, he seemed shocked. I turned around and walked back towards the gates. I stared ahead and all I saw was darkness and the pain of loneliness. A single tear slid down my cheek and I knew that I wouldn't have anyone to talk to for a long time.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm this chapter could have been better, but this was probably the best I could do... I think this chapter was a bit of a filler... but oh well... sometimes you need fillers... I also made Naruto go through a major personality change... and I think Shukaku might be acting a little too nice towards Gaara... oh well... tell me what you thought of the chapter in you reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: As much as I would love to give you guys warnings on what will be happening, I just don't know myself yet, so I can't really warn you the only thing I know for sure there will be is Yaoi, because it is awesome and if you don't like Yaoi click the little back button and go away.

'_Thoughts'  
_"**Demons Talking"  
**'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 6

**Naruto's POV**

"**You are an ass!"**

I groaned, Kyuubi had been telling me that nonstop and it was starting to give me a killer headache.

"Naruto… are you ok?" Sakura asked.

I nodded, "I am fine Sakura-chan, Kyuubi is just being an ass and not shutting his big fat mouth… and because he refuses to shut up I am getting a headache."

"**I'm being an ass?!"**

'_Can you shut up?!'_

"**Not until you tell me why you just left Gaara!"**

'_Why do you care?!'_

"**Because you acted like an ass and I refuse to be in the body of someone who acts like that to someone they consider a friend!"**

'_Why can't you find out yourself? I thought you had an all access pass to my mind!'_

"**No I don't, so tell me why!"**

'_He was relying on me too much… I could tell… he was probably thinking I would always be there for him… and I can't do that…'_

"**And why can't you do that?"**

'_Because… I need to get Sasuke back first… I can't let him rely on me, because… I need to get Sasuke back… right now that is more important then letting Gaara rely on me…'_

"**Don't talk to me."**

'_Why?'_

"**I said don't talk to me."**

'_That is not fair… I tell you why and suddenly I am not allowed to talk to you?'_

"**Gaara trusted you and the damn Uchiha doesn't want anything to do with you… yet you choose him over Gaara… I… I can't believe I have to be in the body of someone like that damn Uchiha."**

'_He has a name you know… and I am nothing like Sasuke.'_

"**Really now… you trusted Sasuke completely and he betrayed you… Gaara trusted you completely and you betray him… nope sounds pretty fucking similar if you ask me."**

'_I didn't betray Gaara…'_

"**You left him when he needed you most."**

'_Sasuke might die!'_

"**Gaara **_**did**_** die!"**

I stopped arguing with Kyuubi, he had made his point and I didn't want him to keep pressing it. I already felt bad for leaving like I did and on top of that I had said that Gaara wasn't normal, but I needed to get Sasuke back… I couldn't go back now, besides Sakura got useful information on where we might be able to find out things about Sasuke. Hopefully we'd be able to get Sasuke back.

"Yo guys I have to go back to Suna." Kankuro called from the back of the group.

All of us turned to face him asking in unison, "Why?"

"The council found out Shukaku had not been removed… and due to me being hurt and Chiyo dying along with many guards… they are forcing Gaara to step down as Kazekage… they want me to replace him." He explained.

"Is Gaara ok?" Temari asked.

"If he knows about this… probably not…" Kankuro said.

"He is not going to take it well that is for sure." Temari said.

"Yeah… he will probably hate me." Kankuro shook his head. "This is not going to be fun…"

I swallowed, "Do you… think he is going to be ok?"

"Like I said… probably… no… definitely not… he is not going to be ok… he worked too hard to become Kazekage to be ok with them just taking it away…" Kankuro explained.

"**Go back to Suna… he is going to need someone and Kankuro won't be able to comfort him."**

'_I can't… I need to get Sasuke back.'_ It killed me to say that, but it was true, I needed to get Sasuke back… or I could loose him forever and I didn't want that to happen. As much as I wanted to go with Kankuro to Suna so I could comfort Gaara… I needed to stay here and get Sasuke back.

"Well… good luck." Temari said.

We all said our goodbyes and continued on our way to Konoha.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

"You asked for me." I didn't want to have to come to the Suna council, but they had called for me so I had to come. They never had anything good to say when they talked to me.

"Gaara… we heard that the Shukaku was not removed." I refrained from frowning.

"It is true... Shukaku was not removed." This was not going to be a pleasant conversation. Just what I needed, I die, get abandoned by my friend and siblings, and now I get to get yelled at by the council.

"You must step down as Kazekage." My stomach dropped, I hadn't been expecting that, I thought they would just yell at me and threaten me then send me on my way not force me to step down as Kazekage.

"Wha…What?" My body was shaking; I closed my eyes forcing the tears back. I didn't think the pain in my heart could get any worse, but like usual I was wrong… I was always wrong.

"You…you…you _can't_ do this…" I bit my lip trying to stop it from trembling.

"Yes we _can_ and we will so you _must_ step down as Kazekage." I shook my head.

"No… I worked so hard to become Kazekage…" I tried.

"If you want we can fire you… but if we have to do that we will ban you from ever being a ninja again… if you step down then we will let you continue being a ninja…" They stated it so simply; they acted like they weren't taking away everything I had worked so hard to obtain.

"I will step down as Kazekage…" I may have worked incredibly hard to become Kazekage, but… I couldn't loose being a ninja all together, I don't know what I would do if that happened.

"Who is going to replace me?" I wanted to know the answer, but I was afraid of what it would be.

"Kankuro." It felt like someone had sliced through my heart with a katana. Betrayal… was that feeling's name. I didn't say anything I just stared at the ground.

They smiled, "Good well we called the village together so you could tell everyone."

My heart gave another painful tug. _'They are trying to make this as painful as possible.'_

I followed them out onto the balcony. My heart clenched painfully, there were more people crowded around now than when I was becoming Kazekage and all of them were smiling.

"Attention everyone we have an announcement that we know will make you all very happy." The council said with a clap of their hands.

I swallowed, "I Sabaku no Gaara have decided to step down as Kazekage... and when he arrives… Kankuro will be Kazekage."

Cheers erupted from the crowd; they were celebrating because I stepped down as Kazekage.

The pain in my heart was unbearable, as tears blurred my vision. I looked over the balcony edge and contemplated throwing myself off, it's not like anyone would care… they would probably throw a party… Shukaku wouldn't let me kill myself though, because he would die too so he would stop me… I would just look like an idiot… a suicidal idiot.

"Kankuro-sama!!!" The crowd shouted.

I turned around and stared at my older brother.

**

* * *

**

Kankuro's POV

I ran into the council's office, I had heard cheers and I knew that it was because Gaara was no long Kazekage. Gaara and the council were standing on the balcony. I frowned; Gaara was shaking.

I stepped onto the balcony and the village shouted, "Kankuro-sama!!!"

Gaara turned and faced me, I felt my eyes widen; Gaara was… crying.

I don't even think Gaara was aware of the tears streaming down his face, but I was and it broke my heart to see him like that.

"Gaara…" I whispered, the name sounded so foreign to my own tongue even though I had said many times before.

I reached out to grab him, I wanted to comfort him and hold him. He moved out of the way; taking several steps away from me.

I stared; not moving, if he tried to take one more step back he would fall right over the balcony railing. The crowd had quieted and I felt all eyes on us.

"Gaara…" I said again taking a cautious step forward; hoping he wouldn't back up again.

My eyes widened as he went right over the railing of the balcony. I looked over it hoping the sand would save him.

I let out a sigh of relief when it did, the moment his feet touched the ground he took off. All I could do was watch as he ran and as people parted letting him run through the gap they made.

I wanted to follow him, but one of the council members rested a hand on my shoulder, "Leave the monster be… this is your special day Kazekage-sama."

I sighed and pushed thoughts of my younger brother out of my head. I had wanted to be Kazekage for a very long time and now I was.

Everyone was celebrating, because they had someone they liked as Kazekage now and because Gaara was forced out of office and I celebrated with them; enjoying the time I had now, because once I got home I would have to deal with a depressed little brother.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

Tears continued to run down my cheeks, despite my previous efforts to keep them at bay they had started falling. I don't know why I ran away from my brother... I should be there congratulating him… but I jut couldn't. I know I should have stayed and put up a mask, but everything had tore me apart and I needed time to recollect the pieces… I needed time to fix myself… the best I could.

I let the tears fall, as I listened to everyone celebrate… everyone was celebrating and having fun, while I sat in the dirt alley crying… I was an outcast like always.

Kankuro was probably happy that he got to be Kazekage, I knew he had always wanted to be Kazekage, because him and Temari respected and loved our father… he had wanted to be Kazekage for a long time and I only wanted to be it because I thought it would make Naruto proud, but I don't think he even cared. I had been selfish to suddenly fight for the position of Kazekage when I knew he wanted it, but he had it now, so it didn't matter.

Hours passed and the tears had stopped falling, but I had not fixed my self at all. I tried to… I really did, but I couldn't… I just couldn't fix myself this time. Everything that had helped fix me last time had abandoned me and now I was left to try to fix myself again, but this time I couldn't… I couldn't fix myself.

I stood up and went to the Kazekage mansion… I couldn't understand anything that was going through my head anymore, the pain in my chest was too much.

"I'm sorry Gaara…" I heard Kankuro say, as soon as I entered the mansion.

I forced a small smile to appear on my lips, "It is fine Kankuro… you have always wanted to be Kazekage… and now you are… so congratulations."

He stared at me shocked, "But you were crying…"

I raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what you are talking about… I was a little upset because it was so sudden, but… I was happy for you… I wasn't crying."

"But you fell off the balcony…" He insisted.

"Kankuro… you were seeing things… I did not fall off the balcony and I was not crying… you need to get some sleep, you will feel better in the morning." I said.

He slowly nodded at me and I forced another small fake smile.

"You room is upstairs first door on the left." Kankuro said before leaving and going to his own room.

I sighed letting the emotions show through my face once he was gone.

"**You are way too good a fooling people."**

I smiled sadly, "That's because I have spent my entire life observing emotions and actions the emotions make you do… and I practice them… because… being able to deceive people is… very… useful."

"**If you are so good at faking them… why didn't you fake more… like Naruto?"**

"I didn't want people to think I was happy… after Yashamaru died… I kind of wanted people to fear me… I had accepted my fate… people were going to fear and hate me anyway… so I decided to give them a better reason to hate me…"

"**But what about after the Chunin Exams?"**

"If I were to start showing them after that… don't you think it would be too great of a change…? Don't you think people would get suspicious? ...Even if I open my heart to people… all I get in return is pain… so what's the point… I should just start pushing everyone away again..."

"**You still have people that care about you…"**

"And who exactly is that?"

"**You have Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and me."**

"Naruto is afraid of me like everyone else… Temari is afraid of me, avoids me and is probably going to get married to Shikamaru soon… Kankuro might be here for me now, but he is going to start pulling away soon… I wouldn't be surprised if the council starts making him act like father did towards me… and you don't count…"

"…**Why don't I count?"**

"You just don't… so you see… I have _no_ _one…_"

I knew I had no one, but admitting to it out loud made the pain increase… I guess… I just didn't deserve happiness… or love… people would give me a taste of it and then brutally take it away… I didn't understand… why didn't I deserve love? …What did I do to make people want to hurt me in the most brutal way possible? …It wasn't my fault my father decided to seal Shukaku in me… it is not like I could've done anything to prevent it from happening.

It wasn't fair… my life wasn't fair… it never had been… and it probably never would be.

I buried my face into the pillow, as more tears fell from my face. I had probably cried more in this week than I had in my entire life… but it hurt too much… I couldn't stop the tears… and I couldn't pick up the pieces to fix myself… I was falling and all I could do is hope that the crash to the ground wouldn't be as bad as it could be… yes that is all I could do… sit and hope…

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

His smile grew, "Hi."

I glared at him, "Don't just 'Hi' me… you attacked me earlier… you had no reason to do that."

"For now… I will be taking Kakashi's place as leader of Team Kakashi…" No one paid attention to the words that came out of his mouth.

"Sorry about before… I just wanted to see the abilities of my team member… I just didn't know how much I'd have to look after the little prick with no balls…"

"What did you say?!!" I yelled.

"Naruto calm down he is our teammate now, you two need to get along!" Sakura shouted, as she held me back not allowing me to pummel him.

"Even though you're our teammate… you're not that nice…" Sakura muttered.

He laughed, "Really? I like people like you, friendly crones."

"You what?!!" Sakura yelled letting me go and trying to kill him herself.

Our new captain stopped her, "Hey, remember what you just said to Naruto?"

"Anyway… from now on the four off us are off on a mission. …But look at you… there's no time to toss you all in a cage and get you used to each other. So introduce yourselves."

I glared at the new member, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura glared at him as well, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

He smiled, "My name is Sai."

Yamato smiled slightly, "Well now that we know each other, you can stop fighting so much… Now I'll explain our mission. From here, the four of us will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge There we will intercept the spy the Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We can gain a valuable source of information which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So stay focused! We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After sorting out equipment, we will depart!"

Sai disappeared and Sakura ad I walked off together.

"I really can't stand that asshole Sai! Why is he taking Sasuke's place…? Three people is enough for Team Kakashi!" I was annoyed and pissed.

"He's definitely vulgar… but don't you think he resembles Sasuke somewhat? His face.... his voice…" Sakura said.

I snorted, "Not one bit… Sasuke is cooler… better."

Sakura smiled, "You're right Sasuke is somewhat cooler than Sai…"

"What do you mean somewhat?! Sasuke is way better and cooler!!!" I yelled.

"What about Gaara?" Sakura asked.

I frowned, my other emotions being replaced by regret, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think Gaara is cooler than Sasuke?" She asked a small smile making its way across her lips.

"…Don't… talk about Gaara… Sakura." I muttered. I didn't need anyone reminding me of the look on his face when I had pretty much told him he wasn't normal… and how I had left him… I regretted doing it… but I needed to get Sasuke back… so I had to leave.

Sakura frowned and turned to look at me, "Why not?"

"Didn't you see the look he had…? I felt horrible… and… and Sunagakure made him step down as Kazekage… and… he probably needs someone right now… and I could have gone there… but… I need to get Sasuke back… and I already am regretting it… and… I feel horrible for not being there when I know he needs someone…" I said.

"He has Kankuro…" Sakura pointed out.

"You don't understand Sakura… the only reason why they are giving Gaara such a hard time is because he is a Jinchuuriki… that is the only reason… and it is so wrong… he doesn't deserve it… they are only doing this because he has a demon sealed inside of him… it's not like he could have prevented the Shukaku from being sealed inside of him… it's not like he _chose_ to have the Shukaku inside of him… they are the ones _decided_ to put it inside of him and they shun him for something that _they_ decided to do… they give him a harder time because they decided to put it inside of him… Gaara _never_ asked for it to happen… he couldn't have prevented it from happening… yet they treat him like this is something he wanted to happen… it is wrong…" I wiped away the tears that had fell and tried to keep the rest from falling. Sakura just stared at me… I think I might have finally got my point across.

"Team Kakashi let's move out!" Yamato yelled and we were off on out mission. I pushed my thoughts of Gaara back… failure was not an option in this mission… we needed to get Sasuke back.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I didn't understand people… they acted like love was so easy to obtain… and they tossed it around like it was nothing but a common emotion… I wish I was like them… I wish I could get love as easily as them, but I can't and the few people I do get it from always abandon me…

All I want is for at least one person to love me… and to be there for me when I need them most… but I can never get it… it hurts… I want it so bad… but I can't get it… … At one point I had thought that Naruto and my siblings were those people… but they had all abandoned me… Kankuro had stopped talking to me and looking at me… Temari had gotten permission to live in Konoha… and Naruto just left me…

I didn't understand …why could everyone get love but me… all I want is love… but I can never get that... the few times I had gotten love… it always came crashing down and ended in pain… I was always left alone… after they broke me they always left me alone… all alone… left me… to pick up the pieces… but I couldn't pick up the pieces this time… they had been broken into too small of pieces. I couldn't see the pieces everything was to blurry and the pain was too distracting… I couldn't find the pieces to try to put them back together.

"What a surprise the demon that can't find love is all alone." I looked up to see Matsuri the person the village had tried to make me train… apparently they had found someone else to train her.

"Don't even want to try and convince me that there is someone that loves you… you must already know no one loves you and no one ever will." Anger began building up inside me; it felt like it was burning my skin.

"You know nothing…" I snapped; I refused to let her just insult me.

"Actually… I know more than you think I know… it is sad really… not even your family loves you…" I glared at her, standing up from where I had been sitting on the ground.

"Shut up…" My vision was blurring.

"You know I may have lost my family when I was young but I know they loved me… and now I have a lot of friends that love me as well… you have _no_ _one._" She smiled.

"So… you have a lot of people that care about you?" The anger took over, I didn't have any control over the things I did or said.

"Of course I do… I am not a demon like you…" She stated simply.

"That amazes me… I wouldn't love a bitch like you… but I guess if they really love you they are going to miss you when you die." I watched her eyes widen in, she was afraid now. I smiled that was exactly what I wanted.

She turned around getting ready to run, but I was faster than her, she was pathetic. The next thing I knew the entire alley was covered in blood and so was I. I had a metallic taste in my mouth, I shook my head, I didn't want to kill mindlessly anymore, but… but it felt so good… now the friends would grieve over their loss… but that would be no where near the pain I felt…

I shook my head trying to stop thinking those thoughts… I was disgusted with myself… I shouldn't have done that… I shouldn't have killed her… but it felt so good. I shook my head again and ran out of the alleyway… I couldn't stay there…

I hated myself for doing that… she didn't deserve to die… the aching in my heart increased… how could I have killed so cold heartedly… I promised I wouldn't do that anymore… but they deserved it… they all had love… so much that they didn't care if they lost some now and then… but I had none… they didn't deserve love if they wouldn't hold onto it and thank the person everyday for giving it to them… I shook my head… no one deserved to die… I couldn't kill another person. I made it to my room; slamming the door shut behind me and sliding down against the closed door.

It was hard to breathe… my eyes weren't focusing on anything. Blood was staining the floor, because of my blood soaked clothes… and the blood smelled so good… I licked it off my lips. I frowned and spit it out… what was wrong with me…? …Why couldn't I control my self?

I looked over at the picture of my siblings and I there were cracks separating me from them… how ironic.

I narrowed my eyes and slammed the frame down; making the glass crack more. I grabbed a piece and without a second thought I pushed it all the way into my leg. I smiled at the feeling, it felt good… I stood up and went into the bathroom washing myself off and throwing the blood stained clothes away.

I glared at my reflection in the mirror I hated how I looked, I was a disgusting monster… I slammed my head into the mirror causing it to break, I frowned …I could still see myself.

I gasped and pushed the anger back, sinking to the floor. Blood ran from my forehead, some dripped into my eyes. I buried my face in my hands. _'What is wrong with me?'_

* * *

A/N: Please don't tear it apart... I worked really hard to make this chapter the best I possibly could... I hope you like this... and don't forget to review...


	7. Chapter 7

Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: As much as I would love to give you guys warnings on what will be happening, I just don't know myself yet, so I can't really warn you the only thing I know for sure there will be is Yaoi, because it is awesome and if you don't like Yaoi click the little back button and go away.

'_Thoughts'  
_"**Demons Talking"  
**'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

I sent Sai yet another dirty look, as we followed Yamato.

"You've been sending me dirty looks for quite a while now, are you going to tell me your problem or are you going to just keep sending my dirty looks?" Sai asked turning his head slightly to look at me.

'_I guess they are alike… the voice too…'_ I frowned. _'No Sasuke's better… this is just a cheap replacement… no one can replace Sasuke… Sasuke is the only person who can fill the empty spot.'_

"It is not polite to stare… if you keep it up I will have to hit you." Sai said.

I glared at him, "Every damn thing you say just pisses me off even more!" _'He is nothing like Sasuke, Sasuke is so much better than this jerk.'_

"I don't have any malice towards you." Sai said.

"That is a lie." I snapped.

"No… I am just trying to put on that kind of attitude." Sai shrugged.

"Why the fuck are you even here?! All you do is piss people off!!" I yelled.

"Hey, don't say something like that in front of your captain Naruto. Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team. I thought Kakashi-san already taught you that. Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi-san… what is wrong with you?" Yamato spoke; he was still calm.

I felt tears building up in my eyes, "It's because he isn't part of Team Kakashi!!! The other member of Team Kakashi is Sasuke!!! Not Sai… not Shikamaru… Sasuke! No one else!!! Sasuke is the only person who can fill the third spot!!! I don't want anyone else in Team Kakashi!!! It should be Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I!!! No one else belongs in Team Kakashi!!! This guy is just taking Sasuke's place… you put him in here to fill the gap, but _no_ _one_ can fill the gap… the only person who can fill the gap is _Sasuke!!!!_ I'll _never_ consider someone like _him_ as a team member!!!"

Sai smiled, "Well I am glad you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be likened with the weak Shit-For-Brains… Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochiamru betraying Konoha in the process."

"You bastard." I growled. _'How dare he say that about Sasuke? '…He has no right saying that… he doesn't understand anything… Sasuke… did what he thought was the right thing… he just needs to be convinced it wasn't and that he belongs here… where people think about him… the place where people think about you is home… this is Sasuke's home… he just needs to come back home.'_

I took a step forward, but Sakura stopped me, "Teamwork truly is the most important thing. Sai… Naruto… since he doesn't know you that well… he just said too much. I'm sorry… please forgive Naruto."

"Sa…Sakura…" I was shocked, how could she say that.

"I'm glad at least one of you is reasonable." Yamato muttered.

"Think nothing of it," Sai said with a smile.

"Well… that's good." Sakura smiled as well with a little laugh at the end.

I blinked this wasn't making sense… that wasn't like Sakura… she should be as mad as I was… if not more… he insulted Sasuke.

A punch was quickly delivered to Sai's face and I smiled, now that was like Sakura.

"On the other hand you _don't_ have to forgive me." Sakura said.

"You completely fooled me… adding that fake laugh…" Sai said.

"Since you don't seem to know anything about Sasuke-kun… don't talk about things you don't understand! If you bad-mouth Sasuke one more time…I won't hold back." Sakura said.

"I got you… I won't say anything bad ...in front of you… you can use a fake smile really well… I will remember that." Sai said still smiling.

I hated that stupid fake smile, "You just got hit… why are you acting so cheerful?!"

"A smile is the best way to get out of trouble… even if it is a fake one. Amazingly it fools everyone… I read that in a book before… It doesn't look like it works though at least... it doesn't for me..." Sai said.

Sakura and I both glared at him, I was about to yell at him, but I shut my mouth when I heard a loud cracking sound. We all turned and looked at Yamato; he was standing in front of a giant wooden cage.

"If you guys won't stop arguing I will have to throw you in a cage… I said we didn't have time before we go to the Tenchi bridge… but there's five days. As the mediator, here's my proposition. You can spend a day or so in the cage to work out your differences… or we can go to a hotel that has hot springs. What will it be? You guys don't really know me well either… I like being a nice and friendly, but I have no problems with ruling by fear… there is also another option… we decide that we need another team to go on this mission because you guys can't get along, we head back to the village and you don't get to go on this mission and you get to sit and wait and see if the other team succeeds." Yamato said.

**Kankuro's POV**

I sighed, as I signed yet another paper. Despite how much paperwork the job involved it was still a great job, after all you were making decisions for your village. _'I wonder if Gaara liked having this job…' _I shook my head. _'Stupid… of course Gaara liked being Kazekage…who wouldn't?'_

I sighed once again as I looked at the door, I will admit it, I was getting a little irritated, the council said they wanted to talk to me, but they still had not arrived.

A couple of short knocks broke the silence of my office.

"Come in." I called, not a second after I told them to come in, some of the council members stepped in.

I raised an eyebrow, they had never knocked before entering when Gaara was Kazekage… then again they never treated Gaara like he was a human being… they always treated him like a tool.

"There was something you wanted to talk about?" I stared at them.

They nodded, "Yes, you see Matsuri went missing yesterday."

I frowned slightly, "I will admit that isn't good...but there has to be a reason you decided to tell _me_ this. After all you could have just sent out a search team… you have the right to do that."

They shook their heads, "We didn't have to."

"Then I don't see the problem…" They weren't making sense… if they had already found her then why were they bringing this to me.

"In the alley… there was blood everywhere… Matsuri and been torn to shreds." They stated.

I shifted in my seat, I didn't like where this was going, "So… I still don't see where you are going with this…"

They frowned, "There is only one person in our village that could have been sick enough to do that."

I narrowed my eyes, so that is what they had been getting at, "I am sure Gaara did not kill her."

"And _we_ think _he_ _did_ and if _he_ _did_ that would mean that _he_ is a _threat_ to Suna which means we would have to throw _him_ out of Suna or sentence _him_ to death, but since _you_ care about that demon for whatever reason we think that you will just go with the plan of throwing him out of Suna… I don't think _you'd_ _want_ _him_ _dead._ And since _you_ have _insisted_ on keeping _him_ in the Kazekage mansion we want _you_ to check and see if there is anything that could point to _him_ being _the murderer of Matsuri."_ The one in front of the others stated simply.

I wanted to yell at them and stand up for my brother, but I knew it was best not to do that… Temari and I had both learned that at a young age, you didn't stand up for someone the village council was out to ruin, you just stare them in the eyes and say, "Yes, I will make sure to do that."

They smiled, "You are already a better Kazekage."

'_Because Gaara refused to tell you the he was the one responible for every murder that happened, even when he was not?!'_ That was what I wanted to say, but instead I said, "Thank you, I will get the information to you as soon as I can."

"Very good." They left, I sighed I better do this right now or else they will think I did not do it.

I stood up getting ready to leave my office. _'Gaara… please don't be the one that killed her… and if you were… I hope you didn't leave any evidence that could point you to being her killer out in the open… or somewhere where it would be easy to find.'_

**Naruto's POV**

I sighed, we didn't want to be stuck in a cage so now here we were in the hot springs… well I knew Sakura and I didn't want to get stuck in a cage, but I really didn't know what Sai wanted… and honestly I didn't really care… I thought Sai was a jerk and I didn't think he deserved to have a say in what we wanted… people I don't like don't deserve to have a say in what is going on.

"For guys being together naked really makes us feel like companions." Yamato said. I stared at him I had no idea what kind of men he was talking about, but I sure didn't feel like we were more of companions now… it just felt …awkward.

He turned to me, "Don't you agree?"

I opened my mouth getting ready to speak, but Sai beat me to saying something, "Yamato, you know you look really stupid when you try to freak dickless out... I don't know about dickless here but I know you aren't freaking me out… you are just making me pity you… I mean I would hate it if when I was trying to scare people it just made them pity me or laugh at me."

I stared at Sai shocked that he would say something like that… well I wasn't shocked that he would say something like that, but I didn't expect him to insult our captain.

I looked back at Yamato, and cringed, he looked pissed, really pissed.

"I am going to go in the room." Yamato spoke his voice was shaking and I could tell he was trying to remain calm.

I nodded and as soon as he went into the room I got up wanting to move as far away form Sai as possible, after all Yamato might get mad if I left right after him and then we might have to go back to Konoha and I wouldn't be able to try and get Sasuke back.

I began moving, but Sai's voice stopped me, "Well, well… look here you really do have one."

I blinked trying to figure out what he was talking about, but I quickly figured it out.

"You aren't allowed to look!!! What the fuck is wrong with you anyway!?! You are always talking about penises! You need to find something else to talk about, because I will tell you this right here and right now! Not many people want to talk about penises!!! I can't even think of one person who would!!! It is wrong and that is not something you should be talking about!!!!" I glared at him.

I heard giggling coming from the girl's bathing area and I immediately regretted yelling so loud. Now everyone was going to think I was a freak, when _I_ was _not!_

I sighed and sat down where I was, sinking down as low into the water as I could without drowning myself.

**Kankuro's POV**

I sighed from where I sat in the office, I had found the evidence that would point to Gaara being Matsuri's murderer, but I had disposed of it really quickly, I didn't want Gaara to be considered more of a threat to the village, they already thought he was a threat I didn't want them to get any evidence proving that he was, but if he tried to hurt another villager or if he did hurt another villager I would have no choice I would have to point him out as a possible threat to the village.

I sighed again burying my face in my hands, I was going to have to talk to Gaara about why he killed Matsuri… or ask him if something was bothering him and if something was what was it... but the problem was I didn't know how well that would go… perhaps I would just observe his behavior at first and if it looked like he was really bad I would talk to him, but I really didn't want to have to talk to him… but if I had to I would, talking to him would be better than telling the council I thought he was a threat to the village…the worst thing though was that if he was a threat to the village he was probably a threat to himself… he might harm himself… I wouldn't really put it past him.

Again I sighed ...this ...was going to be a pain in the ass.

**Naruto's POV**

'_**I didn't know where I was, but wherever I was… it was so dark… and so cold. A drop of water landed on my face followed by many others. I blinked and looked up at the sky, it was full of clouds.**_

"_**Naruto…?" It sounded more like a statement than a question, but I was able to pick out the tiny bit of questioning tone in the voice.**_

_**I turned around and stared, it was Sasuke… 'What is he doing here?'**_

"_**Sa…Sasuke?" I was shocked the person I had been chasing for so long and had been training to try and get back was standing right in front of me.**_

"_**Naruto." Sasuke said he took a step towards me, I didn't move, I couldn't believe this… Sasuke was standing right in front of me.**_

"…_**Sasuke… I…" I didn't know what I wanted to say… I just felt like I needed to say something.**_

"_**Naruto… I missed you so much." Sasuke whispered and the next thing I knew I was in his arms.**_

_**I blinked that was really not like Sasuke... he would rather punch me than hug me.**_

"_**Sasuke… are you… o…k?" I had to ask that question... Sasuke just wasn't the hugging type.**_

"_**I am now that I found you." Sasuke whispered.**_

_**I stared at him something was definitely wrong with him he would never say that. 'What the fuck did he mean now that he found me?! I was the one looking for him! It was not the other way around!'**_

"_**I love you Naruto." Sasuke said.**_

_**My mouth dropped open. 'What the fuck?! What the hell is going on? Sasuke does not love me!'**_

"_**Wha…what?" I asked.**_

"_**I said I love you. I know it doesn't sound like something I'd say, but it is the truth, I love you." Sasuke said.**_

_**I stared at him, "Sasuke…?"**_

"_**And I am sorry… but I have to kill you, I need to be able to beat Itachi, so I have to kill you."**_

_**I started to panic, I tried pushing him away from me, but he wouldn't budge, "Sasuke! This isn't funny let me go!"**_

_**Sasuke pulled out his blade shoving it towards me. I gasped, but just as it was about to hit me everything faded to black.'**_

I gasped as I shot up, that dream had seemed so real… I shook my head, there was no way any of that was real... Sasuke did not love me.

I sighed and stood up quickly throwing on my clothes before walking out the door, perhaps a walk would calm my mind.

I walked out a little bit, but stopped, Sai was sitting on the bridge drawing… suddenly a walk didn't sound all that appealing… especially since Sai might notice me…

Sakura walked up, standing behind Sai.

She opened her mouth and I moved closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"You're drawing a picture?" Sakura asked.

Sai turned and faced her, his eyes narrowed slightly, "I think that is obvious… your class must've been really dumb if you were one of the smartest in them… but then again I can't say I didn't expect that… dickless was in your class after all..."

Sakura clenched her hands into fists, but remained calm.

"You're really vulgar, but you have a nice side too, right? ...That is… unexpected." She smiled at him.

Sai smiled back and before Sakura could do anything to prevent it she was sent into the near by water due to Sai punching her.

"You really didn't expect me to let _you_ hit me again did you? Using that fake smile again so soon… you should've known better… I won't fall for the same trick twice… especially since you only just did that yesterday." Sai said his eyes narrowing a little more.

Sakura stood up I could tell she was trying to refrain from punching him since she was trying to become his friend for some reason.

"Not really." She said sending him a glare.

"I actually only came out here to see what you were drawing… I thought it would be a landscape since you were drawing it out here. So… what is it called?" She stared at him.

He raised an eyebrow, a slight frown making its way onto his face, "Called?"

It was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You haven't thought of a name?"

Sai shook his head, "That's not it… I have drawn hundreds maybe even thousands of pictures so far… none of them have titles."

Sakura frowned, "But don't pictures usually have titles? Like portraits have the person's name… other pictures have the situation at the time, and the artist's feelings…"

Again Sai shook his head, "To be more precise even if I want to give them titles I wouldn't be able to. They don't make me think of anything… feel anything."

"Naruto go get them for me and meet me at where you check out." Yamato's voice said from behind me. I blinked turning around to face him, how had he got there…and how had I not noticed… if I hadn't noticed him then if it was the Akatsuki… it would have been too late… I shuddered at the thought… I did not have any wishes to die in the near future.

I nodded slightly and sighed deciding to step in now I walked closer so they'd be able to hear me, "I guess that is why you are always talking so insensitively. We're about to go… Yamato told me to come get you."

"Ok…" I heard Sakura say, but I wasn't really paying attention to her, I was staring at Sai's picture. It was really well drawn… it was beautiful… he was obviously really good at drawing.

I could barely move my eyes away from it so I could look at Sai.

I glared at him, but I actually didn't feel like glaring at him… I kind of wanted to compliment his picture… but there was not way I would do that…

I glared at the picture, "That picture is nothing special."

"You're right…" Sia said.

I blinked not knowing what to say until Sai continued, "It is just like you penis… but there is one very big difference… if people saw this they would say it was beautiful… no one would say that about your penis… You could show it to everyone and no one would say it was beautiful."

I glared at him, trying to control my shaking, I really wanted to pound his face in right now, "I am not kidding when I say this… I really can't stand you! If you have something you want to say to me, stop using that stupid fake smile and say it to my face! If you want a fight then I will fight you!"

Sai smiled, "That's not it at all… I really don't think anything of you."

I was speechless… I really didn't know what to say.

"You can go on ahead… I will catch up after I am done cleaning up." Sai said already turning to start picking up his supplies.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before she bent down, "I'll give you a hand…"

I really couldn't believe it Sakura was still brushing off everything Sai did or said. Sai punched her and she just brushed it off… Sai insulted her intelligence and he just brushed it off… what the fuck?! If I did any of that I would be kissing the ground so fast that I wouldn't have even understood what was happening.

I glared at Sakura, I was pissed at her, I had been her teammate for years and the new guy got away with more than I ever had.

Sakura didn't notice my glare though she was staring at a book, "This isn't printed… did you draw this too?"

"Yeah…" Sai said taking it from her.

"It's a picture book." Sakura said still staring at it.

Again I just wanted to yell what the fuck, but I kept my mouth glued shut, so all that came out was something that sounded like an irritated growl.

"Hey can you… show it to me while we are on our way there?" Sakura looked really excited.

"I can't do that… it's incomplete… And I don't give it to other people… because it's my brother's." Sai said also staring at the book.

**Kankuro's POV**

I sighed as I waited for the water to boil. I had finally gotten Gaara to come out of his room and have tea with me, he had been giving me weird look for quite a while now and I knew that he knew that I wanted to talk to him about something… and he knew that this something probably wasn't a good something.

I turned to look at him, he was sitting on the coach and from the look of it he hadn't stopped watching me. His eyes were narrowed and I knew he was trying to see if he needed to just leave now.

"So… you know that I want to talk to you... right?" I continued looking at him. He gave me a small nod still not taking his eyes off of me. _'Does he think I am going to try and attack him?'_

"Ok… well I suppose I should start with the first question…" I said more to myself than it was to him.

I turned around quickly making the tea and sighing I slowly made my way towards the couch I had been dreading this conversation, but I needed to talk to him before things got worse… because if things did get worse… if he did kill another person he was going to be viewed as a threat to the village and he would be banned form the village or killed…

I handed him his tea and sat down beside him. I took a sip from my tea and turned to face him, I was really hoping he would ask what I wanted to talk to him about, but of course he didn't.

I sighed again, "So… why don't you tell me what happened to your head first…"

Gaara stared at me and set his tea on the table, I growled slightly having half the mind to smack him upside the head… I made that tea, because he had said he wanted it… and then he didn't even drink it.

"Well?" I growled growing impatient, usually I would have a lot more patience with him, but today I just wasn't in the mood to deal with him not telling me his problems… because if he didn't tell me soon I was just going to talk to the council about kicking Gaara out of the village and I am sure they would be more than happy to do that.

"I slammed my head into the mirror." He said.

I growled again and punched Gaara in the face, "Be fucking _serious!_ I am _not_ in the mood to deal with _your_ bullshit! If you keep this up I will just tell the council I don't want you in the village anymore and I am sure they will be _more_ than happy to kick _you_ out! So keep it up Gaara! Keep killing villagers for no reason! And I will just throw you out I will feel _no_ regret I will actually be happy to kick you out! Because I am _sick_ of dealing with _your_ whole 'I have so many problems, my life will _never_ be good enough I _always_ have to have _something_ to complain about even if it's complaining about having nothing to complain about, I don't care as long as I have _something_ to complain about!' I am so sick of that… you are so annoying you useless monster! What kind of fucking ninja are you!? You are such a crybaby! You are such a useless tool! You are just a waste of space!!!"

**Gaara's POV**

I shook slightly from where I sat in front of my brother... I didn't want to look into his eyes... I didn't want to see the hatred burning in them. I couldn't stop myself from shaking no matter how much I wanted to… it just wouldn't stop...

I gave up on trying to stop myself from shaking and focused on trying not to cry... I didn't want to cry in front of him... he would just call me weak... laugh at me... I would only be proving to him that I was a useless ninja...

_'I told him the truth… why can't he believe that? …Why does no one ever believe me?! Is it the way I say it?! It must be the way I say it! …I always sound so uncaring! I hate myself… Why do I have to be such a freak! I can't even make people believe me when I was trying to tell them the truth! I can only make them believe me when I am telling them lies and I can't even do that anymore… I lost my grip on lying and that was the only thing I was ever good at! I was a horrible Kazekage… everyone hated me while I was Kazekage... I was never able to suceed in making them not hate me… I am just one giant failure… Kankuro was right… I am useless… just a waste of space… there is no point in me living… everyone would be happy if I died… Naruto said he wouldn't be but that was probably just a lie… that is what people do to me, they lie to me so they can get my heart in the palm of their hand only so they can destroy it…'_

I stood up it felt like my legs were going to give out at any moment, but I didn't care, I just needed to get away form this place… form the pain that always came when I was in this place… I needed to just get away from it all.

I left the Kazekage mansion and walked quickly away from it... I didn't really know where I was going… actually I had no idea where I was going and I didn't even try to figure it out… I just needed to get away from this… any where was better than this.

A/N: I know you all love pointless pretty much filler chapters… I honestly think the only POVs that mattered were Kankuro and Gaara's ending ones… and yes I know what you are all going to say it will be something like this, "It took you this long to update only to give us this stupid pointless filler?!" And sadly the answer to that is yes it took me this long to update only to give you this waste of time… but unfortunately I need fillers right now…but soon it should get back on track… hopefully… and hopefully the updates will be… no… we can't hope for that unless my school gets burned down or a new law comes up that bans giving homework out… but hopefully I will be able to get updates out a little bit faster than it took me to get this one out… anyway… uhm I hope you liked this stupid excuse for a chapter and again I am sorry for it being pretty much a filler… but I hope you all… somewhat liked it or at least I hope you didn't absolutely hate it… don't forget to leave reviews and I really don't want any people flaming about this being a waste of time because I do believe I already pointed that out… anyway don't forget ot review and if you are just planning on leaving a pointless flame complaining about this being a waste of time you will be wasting both my time and yours. I really don't care about your time if you decide to do that… but I do care about mine so don't do that. Well that is all so again I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
